Un TE AMO en más que simples palabras
by RitaAsabati
Summary: "...Un TE AMO dicho en el momento indicado puede ser relevante hasta crucial en la continuidad de una relación; sin embargo, un gesto o una acción pueden pesar más, pueden llegar a tener mayor valor que miles TE AMO y eso Hermione Granger, finalmente, lo descubrirá..." Hr&D [EDITADA]
1. Ilusamente enamorada

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

******Es maravilloso escuchar un TE AMO ¿Cierto? Pero, si tienes que escoger entre ésta frase o una acción que te demuestre dicho sentimiento ¿Qué preferirías? **

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

_"...Un TE AMO dicho en el momento indicado puede ser relevante hasta crucial en la continuidad de una relación; sin embargo, un gesto o una acción pueden pesar más, pueden llegar a tener mayor valor que miles TE AMO y eso Hermione Granger, finalmente, lo descubrirá..." _

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**_Ilusamente enamorada_**

Afuera el sol comenzaba a esconderse para cederle el paso al único satélite natural de la tierra, la maravillosa luna que esa noche parecía venir con lluvia, ya que la fuerte brisa que impactaba en las ventanillas de la torre de Gryffindor era muestra de ello; así que seguramente estudiantes iban y venían por los pasillos del Colegio buscando un solo rumbo, sus Salas Comunes para refugiarse del frío que hacía, al menos. Hace poco menos de una hora yo debí hacer lo mismo y ahora estaba aquí, sentada en una de las mesas redondas de mi Sala Común junto a mis dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter quienes leían una y otra vez un párrafo que yo misma les había obligado leer hasta que lo comprendieran por si solos.

Muchos Leones habían decidido, al parecer, pasar tiempo en aquel lugar donde no dejaban de conversar unos con otros sentados en los muebles rojos cerca de la chimenea. Dejé de mirar a mis amigos y compañeros de Casa en general para posar mis ojos en el fuego que con vigor salía de la chimenea en forma de llamas, en donde el rojo y el amarillo se unían de tal manera que formaban al más sensual de los naranjas.

Justamente, el calor que provenía de aquel lugar mantenía mi cuerpo cálido y eso se sentía bien, aunque ninguna calidez se comparaba a la que solo _él_ podía transmitirme.

Inevitablemente una sutil sonrisa se comenzaba a asomar en mis labios.

Hace menos de una hora, a pesar de frío que pude sentir afuera del Castillo, había compartido grandes momentos con el que se había robado mi corazón en su totalidad. Cerré los ojos dejando que el recuerdo del calor que sus brazos me inyectaban alrededor de mi cuerpo me aliviara por dentro. Estaba feliz, él me hacía feliz, pero no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía tras saber que todo esto dentro de mi debía mantenerlo precisamente allí y tan solo sacarlo a luz cuando a escondidas no encontrábamos.

Todo tenía que ser así. Teníamos que aprovechar la oscuridad, los minutos entre clase, la distracción de mis amigos y los suyos... Tenía que ser así, no había de otra. Mis labios se abrieron dejando que un suspiro doloroso saliera de ellos, mientras que mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en las flamantes llamas de la chimenea.

¿Por qué teníamos que estar envueltos por tantos prejuicios? ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia al qué dirán de nuestros amigos, de todos? ¿Por qué nos impedían amarnos con libertar? ¿Acaso lo que sentíamos era un pecado?

No, o tal vez sí de acuerdo quién responda a aquella última pregunta.

No importa. Eso realmente no debe importarme, lo que sí tiene un significado valioso para mi es el amor que nos profesamos, así debía ser ¿O no? Eso bastaba, para mi era suficiente.

Me odia, lo odio, eso es lo que muchos piensan.

Sé que nadie podía imaginarse que justamente yo, Hermione Granger, tenía un amorío con él, ni mucho menos que entre todas él me haya escogido precisamente a mi. La sociedad que nos rodea supone que somos enemigos, nacimos para serlo, según ellos.

La sonrisa en mis labios se hizo más notoria, lo sabía.

Si tan solo supieran que las miradas y frases de odio que nos dirigimos solo son reproducidas cuando hay gente a nuestro alrededor, para así poder cuidar esto que no sé cómo llamar, ¿Amor? ¿Noviazgo? ¿O solo era una aventura? No, más peso tiene la primera conjetura, puedo sentirlo dentro de mi, puedo notarlo cuando aun teniéndome que insultar por las circunstancias en sus claros ojos veo un sentimiento distinto y puro que me hace sentir viva. Me hace volar entre las nubes.

¿Acaso aquello podía ser posible? ¿Será que sí se puede volar sin escobas y hechizos?

Debido a todo lo que he leído y lo que de por sí ya sé, sé que la respuesta a aquello es no, pero aunque parezca insólito cuando estoy con él puedo volar y lo que más me sorprende es que me gusta, me gusta mucho y eso que le temo a las alturas.

No entiendo como nunca antes había descubierto lo que tan solo poco más de una semana había hallado a mi alrededor, era como si mis ojos ahora vieran con mayor claridad. Nunca antes me había maravillado tanto el sonido que del bosque provenía, o el de las llamas al chocar entre ellas. Sentía como si pudiese permanecer viva tan solo cantando, bailando, sonriendo... ¿A qué se debía todo eso?

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera que una mirada podía llegar a transformarse en un abrazo? ¿Cómo podía disfrutar tanto del silencio al estar a su lado y a la vez de su voz cuando conversábamos de temas que nos interesaban en común? ¿Cómo las clases podían llegar a bajar un escalón en la escalera de mis prioridades al estar junto a él y al mismo tiempo tener mucho peso cuando él me proponía estudiar juntos?

Sin duda, esto que sentía era nuevo y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería dejar de experimentarlo.

Descubrí hace poco más de una semana, que él me conoce más que yo misma, más que ninguna otra persona; y yo, realmente, me he esforzado para conocerle, para descubrir ese misterio que siempre lo ha envuelto y poco a poco he descubierto detalles en él, cosas que al recordarlas me hacen sonreír como ahora. Esa forma en la que toma mi mano como si con ello quisiera protegerme, la manera en que me besa siempre cautelosa evitando que me asuste. Él sabe que es algo nuevo para mi, pero a pesar de que hay cosas que poco a poco he ido descubriendo y las he ido guardando dentro de mi, ese no sé qué en sus ojos sigo sin comprender qué puede significar, es como si deseara decirme algo y las palabras no salieran de él.

Todo comenzó hace un mes atrás, con una fuerte discusión, obviamente...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

A pesar de estar en época de exámenes la Biblioteca se mantenía desierta y no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquello me gustaba o no; es decir, tener el lugar solo para mi es magnifico, pero pensar que el resto de Hogwarts prefería estudiar un día antes de la prueba me deprime tanto que de forma involuntaria un profundo suspiro salió de mis labios.

¿Por qué le restaban tanta importancia a su formación académica ¿Por qué mis amigos también estaban dentro de ese conjunto de chicos holgazanes?

En silencio me acerqué a la estantería en donde estaba segura se encontraban ordenados los libros de Historia de la magia, lo cuales precisamente necesitaba para basar mis resúmenes que, sabía muy bien, tan solo tendría que releer un día antes del examen para sentirme totalmente preparada.

Pasé mi dedo indice por los diferentes títulos y no pudiendo decidir por uno solo tomé tres. Giré y justo frente a mi estaba una mesada, coloqué mi mochila sobre la superficie de madera y los libros también. Hurgué en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica hasta hallar una coleta con la que sujeté mis cabello muy alto.

Finalmente tomé asiento.

Saqué un rollo de pergamino de mi mochila, dos plumas que siempre llevaba conmigo por precaución, un tintero casi nuevo de tinta negra y otro con roja para resaltar las ideas principales y subtitulos.

Sonreí mirando a mi alrededor, todo estaba muy tranquilo, al parecer aquella mañana de estudios sería bastante productiva.

— Tanta ceremonia para estudiar, que patética te ves Granger.

Aquella fría y engreída voz me sobresaltó de tal manera que mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre aceleradamente. Cerré los ojos tratando de compasar mi respiración y escuché una risa muy cerca de mi, volví a abrirlos y los fijé aun sorprendida en el lugar de donde había provenido todo aquello.

Y allí estaba él, apoyando su espalda en uno de los estantes mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados a altura de su pecho. El nudo de su corbata estaba flojo, su camisa fuera del pantalón y su cabello algo despeinado.

— ¡Malfoy! — Exclamé mirándole con rabia — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? — Caminó hasta la estantería frente a mi, tomó un libro al azar y lo ojeó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me importa! Vete ya, has roto por completo mi concentración — Susurré al final abriendo uno de los tomos que había elegido.

Rió.

— Realmente eres patética, solo tu eres capaz de preferir estar rodeada de libros un domingo en la mañana en vez de hacer cualquier otra cosa productiva — Escupió sentándose en la silla frente a mi.

Levanté los ojos de la página que intentaba leer, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo con tanto ruido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has dicho que soy patética porque estoy en la Biblioteca un domingo? — Inquirí incrédula.

— Así es.

Me levanté de mi asiento de un solo tirón y lo miré fijamente con un odio que me sorprendió.

— ¡ENTONCES TU ERES IGUAL O AUN MÁS PATÉTICO QUE YO! — Le grité.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el blondo estaba a mi lado, me tomó del brazo con fuerza obligándome así a retroceder pasos hasta golpearme la espalda con una de las estanterías.

— ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A INSULTARME, INSUFRIBLE SABELOTODO! — El dolor en mi brazo incrementó, pero no dije nada, tan solo apreté mis labios con fuerza al sentirle cerca.

— ¡TU NUNCA VUELVAS A MOLESTARME, HURÓN ENGREÍDO! ¡ SUÉLTAME! — Forcejé con todo mi ser para sacármelo de encima, pero era más fuerte que yo.

— ¡CÁLLATE!

— ¡Dije que me soltarás! — Grité otra vez deseando que alguien entrara en el lugar y nos escuchara.

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé varias veces, pero con aquello lo que conseguía era que él se acercara más dificultando que el aire entrara por mi nariz y saliera por el mismo lugar. La presión que hacia con su cuerpo comenzaba a lastimarme, podía sentir la madera de la estantería clavarse en mi espalda.

— ¡Yo dije que te callaras! — Volvió a ordenar tomando mis manos por las muñecas para luego colocarlas con fuerza a los lados de mi cabeza.

— ¡Déjame!

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder por la rabia e impotencia que sentía, así que los cerré con fuerza. Odiaba que fuera más fuerte que yo, pero aun así no dejaba de moverme tratando de alejarlo.

Siempre habíamos discutido, pero aquello no parecía acabar ni bajar su intensidad. Ninguno quería ceder.

Repentinamente, el Slytherin gimió de dolor y se alejó.

— ¡Eso fue para que comprendieras de una vez por todas que no te conviene meterte conmigo! — Exclamé encolerizada, mientras le miraba tomar con los ojos cerrados con fuerza sus partes mas débiles, como si con aquello pudiese disminuir el dolor que le produjo mi rodillazo.

Aquella era mi oportunidad de escapar y la aprovecharía.

Corrí sin mirar atrás. Sentía mi corazón latir en mi pecho con tal intensidad que coloqué una mano justo en donde podía sentirlo, como si con aquello pudiese calmar su acelerado movimiento. Ya no escuchaba sus gemidos y sin saber porqué aquello me asustó.

Sentí un brazo envolver mi cintura sin una pizca de amabilidad.

— ¡NO!

Tomó mi cuello con una de sus manos mientras con la otra paralizaba los puños que quería que impactaran justo en su rostro. Retrocedí paso a paso hasta quedar nuevamente entre una estantería y su cuerpo.

Mi cabeza chocó con fuerza sobre una hilera de libros y su mano en mi cuello se cerraba de apoco logrando que mis ojos se llenaran de una lágrimas furiosas y rebeldes que querían salir de ellos en cualquier momento al sentir tal humillación.

— Me lastimas... — Le informé como pude al sentir que en cualquier momento me desmayaría por la falta de oxigeno.

Sus ojos me miraba con una intensidad que dolía y sus labios estabas contraídos en una mueca de odio que logró que me estremeciera. No dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo mantuvo su mano en mi cuello.

Por más que traté de evitarlo una lágrima se escapó de la comisura de mis ojos y él miró como ésta se deslizaba por mi mejilla, pasaba mi mandíbula y se perdía finalmente en su mano. En se momento, me soltó como si hubiese descubierto en ese instante lo que estaba haciéndome.

Tomé mi cuello con ambas manos al sentirlo libre. Llené mis pulmones de aire una y otra vez mientras una tos seca dificultaba toda aquella tarea.

Aquella era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy me había dañado físicamente.

Cuando sentí que todo dentro de mi comenzaba a calmarse pasé mis manos por mi rostro esfumando así los rastros húmedos de mis mejillas, justo en ese instante me obligué a alzar la vista y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos intentando así trasmitirle de forma silenciosa el odio que sentía por lo que me había hecho, pero me sentía débil, humillada y sobre todas las cosas muy maltratada.

También fue la primera vez en la que vi como Draco Malfoy ocultaba sus ojos bajando la cabeza frente a mi.

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos, quería irme, pero aunque suene extraño algo dentro de mi me decía que lo mejor era esperar.

— ¿Por qué todo contigo tiene que ser tan difícil? — Aquella pregunta llegó a mis oídos apenas como un murmullo. Finalmente me miró — ¿Por qué?

— No, por favor... — Susurré nerviosa al mirar como se acercaba otra vez.

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en mi, pero no parecían los mismo de hacía unos minutos. Preferí cerrar con fuerza lo míos, no quería verle. Volví a sentir su cuerpo apretándome contra la estantería, pero esta vez no me hice daño. No actuaba con fuerza y eso me sorprendió tanto que lo miré.

Estaba tan cerca de mi que sentí por un momento como su nariz chocaba con la mía y nuestros alientos se mezclaban formando uno solo.

— No me lastimes, por favor... — Le pedí con suavidad, aunque lo que realmente quería era amenazarlo, pero no pude.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a negar bajando la cabeza.

Permanecimos así unos cuantos minutos, yo no sabía que más decir para alejarlo de mi y él solo estaba allí, estático. Sus manos caían pos sus costados, tan solo estaba frente a mi impidiendo así que me marchara, pero extrañamente yo no quería irme. No quería dejar se sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirarme.

Continuó guardando silencio, solo levantó una mano y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero lo que sentí hizo que los volviera a abrir sorprendida.

Él estaba acariciando mi mejilla con cariño.

No sé cómo, ni mucho menos preciso el segundo en que lo hizo, pero la distancia entre ambos se había esfumado. Depositó sus labios sobre los míos y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la impresión.

Solo fue un roce que no tuvo respuestas.

Me miró finalmente y notó mi extrañeza. Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse dejando su olor a menta sobre mi uniforme y sobre todo, en mi labios; los dedos de mi mano derecha se depositaron justo sobre ellos mirando salir con rapidez por la puerta de la Biblioteca al que los había tocado por primera vez.

Durante toda esa semana Draco Malfoy no salió de mi cabeza, por ese mismo motivo tuve que unirme al resto de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts...

Estudié un día antes para el examen de Historia de la magia.

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

— ¡No puedo! — Exclamó Harry sacándome de mis reflexiones bruscamente.

— ¡Yo menos! — Estuvo de acuerdo mi otro amigo.

Borré la sonrisa que en mis labios se había pintado antes de que la pudieran ver.

— Bueno, ahora les pregunto... ¿¡Quién les mandó a estar tan pendiente del Quidditch y no sé que más cosas triviales antes que sus estudios?!

— ¡Hermione! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El partido decisivo contra Slytherin se acerca, debemos prepararnos para vencerlos si queremos quedarnos con la Copa.

— Harry tiene razón.

— Está bien, puedo comprender eso, pero no el hecho de que no sepan distribuir su tiempo. Además Harry, sé que estás en el mejor momento de tu relación con Ginny y que aparte las sesiones de Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape te consumen, pero por eso mismo me enfurezco, así como tienes tiempo para todo eso y estás tan pendiente de la fecha del partido debes prestar más atención de tus deberes y a la fecha límite para entregarlo, como este ensayo de Pociones por ejemplo — Señalé los pergaminos frente a los chicos — Tienes que reconocer Harry que, debes organizar mejor tu tiempo, y tu... — Fijé mis ojos en mi pelirrojo amigo — ¿Se puede saber qué cosas más importantes tienes que hacer antes que tus deberes? ¿Ah?

— Luna — Susurró con altivez y orgullo mientras sonreía dichoso.

Eso me molestó aun más.

— ¿Luna? — Reí de forma mordaz — ¡¿Cómo qué Luna, Ronald?! Justamente ella, tu novia, platicó conmigo en el desayuno sobre sus deberes los cuales me informó estaban totalmente listos. Si ella puede aun compartiendo buena parte de su día contigo, ¿Por qué tu no?

— Ella lo puede lograr porque posee una inteligencia increíble como la tuya y pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo...

— Ese es un buen punto — Se burló Harry y nuestro amigo en común lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Honestamente, no le veo el chiste al asunto — Dije secamente tomando ambos pergaminos, comencé a revisar el de Harry — A ver... a ver... no, no Harry, esto está mal — Apunté el párrafo para que se deshiciera luego de él — Eso debería ir aquí y no aquí, y si subes éste la coherencia del ensayo sería mucho mejor. Por favor, antes de dormir has la correcciones — Harry asintió en silencio tomando su ensayo para comenzar a trabajar en él. Tomé ahora el de Ronald el cual tenía ciertas tachaduras y gotas de tinta por los bordes. Resoplé sin decir nada, tan solo comencé a leer — Pero,... ¿Qué es esto? — Escuché como uno de mis amigos dejaba salir una carcajada mientras el otro tragaba saliva sonoramente — Ronald... — Lo miré con cierto fastidio al saber que mi ceño estaba fruncido por su culpa — Me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué hablas de Luna Lovegood en tu ensayo de Pociones? — Volví a mirar el pergamino que parecía una especie de... — ¡¿Poema?! ¿¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE POEMA?! — Me levanté molesta mientras lanzaba el pergamino a la mesa — ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAS COMENZADO A HACER EL ENSAYO?! — Observé a Ronald sin poder ocultar ni una pizca de mi enfado y él tan solo permanecía tan rojo como su cabello esquivando mi mirada — ¡HABLA!

— Es que, Hermione yo... No sé cómo explicarte, yo...

— Mira Ron... — Pasé las manos por mis ojos cansados para luego fijarlos en los celestes de mi amigo — Sé muy bien que haces siempre todo esto porque finalmente yo te ayudo, pero no, ¡Hoy no! — Me giré dispuesta a subir las escaleras que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero antes de poner un pies en el primer escalón volví a mirarlo descubriendo que sus ojos apagados seguían fijos en mi — Te daré un consejo que no me estás pidiendo, apresúrate con tu ensayo porque si no lo has notado la noche se está acabando y a primera hora de mañana tienes que rendir cuentas al Profesor de Pociones, el cual es, por cierto, con el que menos te llevas. ¡ADIÓS!

Ahora sí, subí rápidamente las escaleras y azoté la puerta con fuerza al entrar en la habitación compartida.

¿¡Cómo es posible que puedan enfurecerme tanto así!?

Me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama y cerré lo ojos tratando de controlar mi humor. Realmente necesitaba calmarme y mi mente puso frente a mi una imagen del que se había convertido en el amor de mi vida, sabiendo que aquello serviría como bálsamo para aligerar toda la situación.

Respiré profundamente y dejé que mi mente viajara por los recuerdos atesorados en mi corazón, exactamente por lo vivido una horas antes...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Mis pies se movían a toda velocidad sobre el césped sin poder evitar mirar cada segundo hacía atrás, comprobando así que nadie me siguiera y que los estudiantes a mi alrededor tan concentrados en sus propios asuntos no se fijaran en mi. Afirmé el agarré de los libros que sujetaba contra mi pecho sintiendo tras mi espalda el peso de mi mochila...

Me hacía sentir muy mal fingir, a parte de porque no lo hacía con convicción, pues porque tenía que hacerlo frente a las personas que me habían regalado parte de su corazón, así como ellos tenían lugares importantes en el mio. Pero debía hacerlo, debía tomar mis cosas y fingir que iba a la Biblioteca para evitar un bombardeo de preguntas que no estaba segura podría responder.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que mentiría para poder estar con el que para aquel entonces consideraba mi enemigo, estoy segura que me hubiese reído en su cara sin poder creerlo.

Pero, sí, allí estaba yo atravesando el jardín del Colegio repleto de estudiantes que después de almorzar habían decidido ir allí o simplemente, prefirieron pasar su tarde libre en aquel lugar, aprovechando el sol esplendoroso que disminuía el frío que se había sentido en aquella época.

Volví a mirar hacía atrás recordando la simple, corta y enigmática carta que él me había enviado solo una hora antes, la cual decía:

_A las 3:00pm en el sitio de siempre_

**DM**

Nada más.

A veces me sorprendía y me aterraba de igual forma lo que sentía dentro de mi tan solo al leer algo con su fina caligrafía, la cual ya podría reconocer en cualquier parte sin necesidad de mirar su firma. Me asombraba además como mi corazón reaccionaba no solo al estar frente a él, sino al mirarlo de reojo en clases, en la Biblioteca o al leer una de sus escuetas notas.

Ya no había tiempo que perder.

Obligué a mis pies a moverse con mayor velocidad mientras justamente me dirigía a ese lugar, a nuestro lugar oculto a orillas del Lago del Calamar Gigante. Nada ni nadie me detuvo hasta llegar a donde quería.**  
**

Antes de adentrarme entre los arboles volví a mirar hacia atrás comprobando que nadie estuviera interesado en lo que hacía, sintiéndome segura llegué a mi distinto.

Mis pies se detuvieron al verle sentado en las raíces de un árbol contemplado el lago frente a él con aquel semblante tan sereno. Al instante notó mi presencia.

No dije nada, ni él tampoco, solo caminé hasta sentarme a su lado.

— Hola — Fue lo primero que dijo aquella tarde acompañado de la más cálida sonrisa.

— Hola — Le sonreí sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi estomago al solo ver tan de cerca sus ojos claros.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato más. Él volvió a fijar su atención en el lago y yo hice lo mismo sin saber que más hacer, estando con él mis movimientos siempre eran dudosos y eso a pesar de no gustarme me producía cierta gracia. Solo él tenía aquel efecto sobre mi.

Repentinamente tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, dejando que la otra sostuviera los libros que al rato coloqué sobre el gramoso suelo junto a la mochila.

Nuevamente un silencio se había extendido entre ambos, tan solo él acariciaba mi mano hasta finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Eso se sentía tan bien.

— Necesito decirte algo, pero realmente no sé como comenzar.

Lo miré con cautela y descubrí que su mirada seguía fija al frente, en el lago.

¿Qué podía ser tan difícil decirme que no sabía cómo hacerlo o lo que era peor, no podía verme a la cara?

Su perfil me hizo contemplar cierta angustia en él, hasta pesadumbre.

Evité por todos los medios que el doloroso suspiro que quería salir de mis labios lo hiciera y aun sintiendo un escozor doloroso en mis ojos intenté mantenerme lo más serena posible.

Aquella reacción en él podía significar solo una cosa y aunque me doliera quería ayudarle a acabar con su suplicio de una vez. Llené mis pulmones de aire y hablé, mirando directamente hacia su perfil.

— No es necesario que me lo digas. En serio, yo puedo entenderte, tu tendrás tus razones para que esto acabe, por mi no hay problema... — Intenté decirlo con tranquilidad, como si no importara, pero cada palabras salió con rapidez una tras otra esfumando cualquier claridad en ellas mientras que la punzada en mi pecho producía más lágrimas que en mis ojos se conglomeraban.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Inquirió extrañado mirándome finalmente.

Desvié mis ojos al lago. Ahora, sin duda alguna la desconcertada era yo. Instantáneamente mis ojos se secaron y el dolor en mi pecho cesó. A los segundos, volví a mirarle.

— Olvídalo, entonces ¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir? — Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y al terminar él dejó de mirarme para escrutar nuestras manos unidas.

Suspiró.

— Es que,... bueno yo... Hermione, es solo que...

Coloqué mi mano libre en su barbilla y le obligué a mirarme mientras mis dedos se movían con suavidad sobre su piel para trasmitirle todo el cariño y ternura que sentía en ese momento por su actitud, por lo que intentaba decirme...

— Draco, ya hemos hablado de este tema antes, no es necesario que lo digas, en serio. Comprendo que tan solo hace una semana y media ambos pudimos sincerarnos con lo referente a nuestros sentimientos, es por esto que sé que tal vez se te dificulta pronunciar las palabras que salen de mi corazón sin problema cada vez que estoy junto a ti. Te amo Draco, por eso créeme, yo esperaré porque deseo un sincero y honesto te quiero a uno que debas proferir porque vez que la situación lo amerita — Le sonreí con afecto.

No dijo nada más. Tan solo sus manos dejaron a la mía sola para posarse en ambos lados de mi cara. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus caricias, en ese momento me expresaba su delicadeza lo que sus palabras no podían.

Sentí como la distancia entre los dos segundo a segundo se iba perdiendo hasta que finalmente él posos sus labios sobre los míos para saborearlos con suavidad. Sus besos, sin duda alguna, se habían vuelto uno de mis más grandes anhelos teniéndolo o no cerca de mi.

¿Cómo hacía para saber tan maravillosamente bien?

Al parecer, ya para este momento la menta era mi olor y sabor preferido sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

— Draco... — Suspiré con una sonrisa mientras mi mano se posaba en mi labios.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Inquirió una confundida Parvati que recién entraba a la habitación — ¿Dijiste Draco?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi mano a toda velocidad se posó en mi pecho. Por Dios, ¿Qué hago ahora?

Me senté en la cama aparentando tranquilidad y fijé mis ojos en la chica frente a mi que parecía estar esperando una respuesta. Sentí una rabia invadir mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía mencionar el nombre de mi amado sin causar revuelo?

¡Quería enfrentarme al mundo por él! Comenzando por gritarle que SÍ a la Gryffindor, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. No aun.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Parvati, cómo te atreves si quiera a insinuar que de mi boca salió el nombre de ese idiota, orgullo y engreído de Malfoy?! ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estabas pensando al suponer algo así? ¿Me crees capaz de rebajarme a tanto? — Solamente quería fingir estar furiosa, pero no había necesidad de mentir, lo estaba y mucho. Me levanté y caminé hasta pararme frente a ella — Para tu información estaba pensando en la asignación del Profesor Snape, el cual nos pidió hacer una poción y necesito piel de DRAGÓN. ¿Comprendes? Era a eso a lo que estaba haciendo referencia — Enfaticé.

— Lo siento, Hermione. No quería ponerte así.

— No te preocupes — Bajé la guardia al mirar la vergüenza que sentía mi compañera reflejada en sus ojos — Discúlpame tu, hablar de ese chico me saca de mis casillas, sabes que no lo soporto — Mentí.

— Lo sé — Sonrió asintiendo — ¡Ah! Por cierto, Ronald te está llamando como loco desde las escaleras. Ha intentando de todo para subir hasta aquí, se le ve desesperado — Me informó caminado a la parte del cuarto en donde se encontraban sus cosas.

Suspiré pasando mis manos por mis ojos.

Al parecer esta sería una noche larga.

— Gracias, Parvati — Susurré antes de salir de la habitación.

— Hermione, por favor... — Lloriqueó mi pelirrojo amigo sin darme oportunidad si quiera de comenzar a decender por las escaleras — En serio, si no me ayudas sabes muy bien que saldré mal en Pociones y necesito esa nota para aprobar...

— Ahora dime tu, ¿Cuándo has salido bien? — Le pregunté al estar frente a él.

— Yo le hice la misma pregunta — Rió Harry aun en la Sala Común.

— ¡Cállate! En vez de ayudarme me hundes y te haces llamar mi amigo...

— Pero Ron, es que tu también...

— ¡YA! ¡YA PAREN!... Está bien, te voy a ayudar. Escúchame bien, ayudar, con esto no quiero decir que te voy a hacer el ensayo — Comenzó a asentir rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios — ¿Dónde está el libro sobre la _poción Multijugos_?

— ¿Ah?

Harry Potter volvió a reír y lo miré molesta.

— Él no tiene ningún libro, Hermione. Nuestro amigo pensó que podía fijarse de tu ensayo, ya que muy tarde comprendió que Snape nos dio pociones distintas a todos para trabajar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza no pudiendo soportar tanta desfachatez. Respiré una y otra vez tratando de calmar los deseos que sentía de golpear a Ronald para que bajara de una vez por todas de esa nube en la que se encontraba desde que salía con Luna.

Tenía que resignarme, él no iba a cambiar nunca.

Logré abrir los ojos más tranquila.

— Está bien. Tu quédate aquí, espero que al volver no esté rondando ese poema cerca de mi otra vez, porque te juro Ronald Weasley que ¡lo hago pedazos! — Al decir aquello el mencionado guardó con nerviosismo algo en su bolsillo — ¡Y tu! — Miré ahora a Harry el cual dejó de reír bruscamente — ¿¡Terminaste tu ensayo?! — asintió con cautela — Entonces sube a tu habitación... ¡Ya!

— Sí, señora — Murmuró de forma simpática mientras hacia una reverencia militar, tomaba sus cosas y se perdía por las escaleras.

— Yo ya vuelvo, Ron.

— ¿No prefieres que vaya yo?

— Ni loca, seguramente terminarás desviándote a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y sabes bien que estas no son horas para andar por allí... ¿Ves las cosas que me haces hacer? — Le censuré y él solo guardó silencio algo apenado.

Con otro suspiró pesado salí de la Sala Común sabiendo que no tenía escusas para andar por ahí a tales horas y el retrato de la Señora Gorda me lo recordó cuando dije la contraseña que la abría.

Recorrí los pasillos fríos, desiertos y ligeramente envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche que sabía me llevarían hasta la Biblioteca. Caminaba sin mirar atrás ni mucho menos a los lados, sentía dentro de mi esa punzada de temor por las consecuencias que sabía muy bien me traería el solo hecho de que alguien me descubriera.

Di gracias a los cielos cuando estuve frente a mi destino, pero cuando me dispuse a entrar escuché unas claras pisadas acercándose a donde estaba, así que me pegué lo más que pude a la pared más alejada de las ventanas, manteniéndome oculta por la negrura de la noche que no era capaz de iluminar la luna.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva nerviosa.

Al instante escuché como el sonido de las pisadas se alejaban una vez pasaron frente a mi. Algo curiosa asomé mi cabeza hasta divisar dos sombras alargadas que llamaron mi atención seriamente al perderse en el cruce cerca de la Biblioteca.

Un deseo idiota había crecido dentro de mi.

Sin saber en qué momento lo había decidido y por qué seguí el camino que habían recorrido las dos sombras. Dejé atrás la Biblioteca y crucé por el pasillo en donde se extendía una hilera de salones que generalmente eran en donde se impartían las clases de las asignaturas extra académicas.

— Esto está mal — Susurré refiriéndome a mis propias acciones mientras me detenía.

Realmente, sea lo que sea que tenía pensado hacer antes estaba muy mal y lo sabía, así que me giré dispuesta a entrar en la Biblioteca, tomar el libro y refugiarme en mi Sala Común.

Si embargo, volví a detenerme.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. No a mi.

Escuché la arrastrada voz de Argus Filch acercarse hacía donde estaba mientras le hablaba a su querida gata. Ahora si ya no tenía escapatoria, di media vuelta y corrí en dirección hacia las sombras que se habían perdido por el cruce que daba hacia el pasillo contiguo.

Me oculté justo en la esquina antes de cruzar, temerosa de que tanto las sombras como el conserje y su gata me descubrieran.

¡No puede ser que todo esto me esté pasando por culpa de Ron!

Dejé de respirar cuando miré a la estúpida Sra. Norris olfatear el lugar en el que me encontraba. Estaba perdida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando con todo mi ser que nadie notara el descubrimiento de la gata.

— ¿Has hallado algún impertinente estudiante fuera de su habitación a esta hora? — Inquirió el conserje con una voz extremadamente dulce al escuchar el ronroneo de su animal.

Éste era mi fin. El desaliñado hombre se acercaba a mi...

— Filch — Alguien lo llamó logrando que parara en seco — Deberías vigilar otro pasillo, en este no hay nadie más que mi hijo y yo. Está demás decirte que tenemos un permiso exclusivo del Director para conversar... a solas — Enfatizó la voz que sospeché provenía de uno de los salones desocupados.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la intervención.

Vi como a regañadientes el hombre cerca de mi le hizo señas a su gata y se alejó poco a poco por el mismo pasillo por el cual había venido, mientras con su candelabro viejo iluminaba buena parte del lugar.

Honestamente, no sabía si estar agradecida o no con la voz potente que había hablado hacía solo minutos, ya que me parecía bastante familiar. Me mantuve estática guardando silencio unos segundos más hasta que escuché los pasos provenientes del hombre al entrar al aula otra vez. Aquella había sido la voz de una de las sombras.

El chirrido de una puerta vieja resonó en el silencioso pasillo.

Ese era el momento justo que debía aprovechar para correr hasta mi Sala Común, pero en vez de eso preferí respirar y cortar la distancia que me separaba del salón en donde se habían escabullido las sombras evitando hacer ruido.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Sentía dentro de mi, aparte de curiosidad, una adrenalina que me causó terror al motivarme a envolver con mi mano la perilla de la puerta que giré lentamente.

Cuando escuché el ligero sonido que me daba a entender que ya había abierto la puerta, la empujé con mis dedos solo los milímetros necesarios que me permitían ver con cierta dificultad las personas dentro y oírlas también.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Realmente, no me reconozco.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome mal por espiar una conversación que a mi no me inmiscuía o eso creía yo...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ... _**


	2. Ilusión destruida

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**_Ilusión destruida_**

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para que dejara de tiritar a causa de los nervios que sentía por saber que estaba haciendo algo que rompía muchas reglas, no solo en Hogwarts, sino en la sociedad en general, como era el hecho de espiar una conversación ajena.

Miré por la estrecha abertura a las dos figuras masculinas.

Ambos eran muy parecidos físicamente entre sí, aunque el mayor tenía unos cuantos centímetros más de contextura, los mismos que el otro le sacaba a él en altura. Estaban frente a frente. Desde mi posición podía ver con cierta dificultad el rostro del más joven y la espalda del segundo.

— Hijo, sabes bien el motivo principal que me trae hoy aquí — Dijo el mismo hombre que le había hablado unos minutos atrás a Filch.

— Lo sé.

— En la reunión de hoy nos puso sobre aviso... el día se está acercando. Todos confiamos en ti, sabemos que con tu ayuda podremos salir ilesos de todo esto y con nuestro objetivo alcanzado, Potter — Golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

— Lo sé — Repitió la otra figura.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por lo escuchado mientras una de mis manos viajó hasta mi boca para reprimir un gemido de terror que pudo ser fatal.

— Nuestro Señor ha planeado todo de forma minuciosa, no se le ha escapado ni un solo detalle. Aunque, no nos quiere decir el día exacto, él asegura que todo se debe al hecho de que quiere mantener la integridad de cada uno de sus seguidores.

Un fuerte escozor en mis ojos me obligó a unir mis parpados por un momento.

Todos, aunque no tuvieran las pruebas necesarias para inculparlo, sabían que Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago y justamente, aquel sería el mismo destino de su único hijo.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta al pensar que era diferente?

Volví a mirar sin ganas de seguir escuchando, era suficiente; pero mis pies no se movían de su lugar como que si lo que venía fuese mucho más importante saber.

— Bien.

— ¡¿Sólo bien?! ¿Acaso todo esto no te emociona, Draco? — Inquirió con energía.

— ¡Por supuesto, padre! Me carcome el deseo de que llegue el día en el que podamos poner punto final a tanta impureza rondando por el mundo — Sonrió.

— ¡Así se habla! No hay duda de que eres todo un Malfoy... — Aquello salió de sus labios con orgullo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza otra vez, sintiendo una calidez rodar por mi mejilla que de a poco fue multiplicándose.

Ese chico rubio parecido a Draco no podía ser él, aunque, más fácil era suponer que el que compartió grandiosos momentos conmigo a orillas del Lago era otro, o simplemente, era una imaginación mía.

¡Era real!... Él era real.

— Bueno, será mejor que me marche, debes descansar. Por cierto, tu madre te manda saludos — Lucius Malfoy giró y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde yo me encontraba con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Me erguí dispuesta a correr, pero me detuve al verle retornar hacia su mismo punto de antes.

— ¿Mencioné lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? Realmente, no quisiera estar en tu posición, ya que solo imaginarte andando por ahí con la Sangre Sucia es repulsivo — Escupió con hastío.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos cuando mi cabeza comenzó a hacer conjeturas sobre lo escuchado. Mordí mi aun tembloroso labios para reprimir otro gemido, mientras con una mano intentaba secar las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sospecha algo de nuestro plan?

— No, por supuesto que no — Respondió Draco con frialdad.

— No necesito repetirte que serás recompensado por cada una de las veces que has tenido que dejar de lado tu orgullo y apellido para acercarte a Granger. Debes continuar fingiendo para poder atraer a Potter en su momento...

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Todo está bajo control.

— Tu tía Bellatrix no estuvo de acuerdo de hacerte responsable de esta misión, asegurando que por tu corta edad podrías enamorarte de la...

— ¡Nunca! — Exclamó cortando a su padre— No me atrevería ha acercarme a ella por otro motivo que no fuera simple estrategia. ¡Me aborrece estar a su lado! Realmente, no tienes idea de cuan deseoso estoy de que llegue la hora de no verla más. A su lado conocí el mismísimo infierno. No soporto más escucharla hablar de amor y todas sus estupideces.

Cada palabra me atravesó como si fuesen filosos cuchillos, no dejaron ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo sana. Posé una mano en mi pecho sintiendo que el aire me faltaba, mientras pestañeé varias veces para volver a mirar con cierta claridad.

— Puedo imaginármelo. Con lo que estás haciendo te mereces lo mejor y yo me encargaré de que así sea. Bueno, ahora si, Adiós.

Obligué a mis pies a moverse con la mayor velocidad que podía y mientras me alejaba a cada paso de las sombras gemidos salían de mi boca radiosos por no haberle dado la libertad en el momento que me lo pidieron.

Corrí sin mirar mi rumbo.

Estaba demasiado preocupada sosteniendo mi pecho con una mano ya que parecía haberse iniciado una guerra justo allí, donde mi corazón era el más humillado y herido. Sentía un fuego invisible consumiéndome sin misericordia.

No me importó que el conserje y su gata estuvieran rondando los pasillos en busca de estudiantes como yo.

Solo me detuve cuando sentí que todo a mi alrededor se había vuelto borroso. En ese momento noté que seguía faltandome el aire, traté de respirar, pero hasta eso dolía. Los sollozos no cesaban y las lágrimas en mis ojos nos ayudaban a tranquilizarme.

Mis piernas perdieron fuerza en medio de aquel pasillo sumido en una oscuridad terrorífica y no luché contra ellas, tan solo me dejé caer.

¿Cómo pude haber caído tan bajo al enamorarme del enemigo que creí haber juzgado mal? ¿Cómo dejé que me sedujera hasta tal punto de querer destruirme yo misma?

— Todo había sido parte de su plan... — Susurré abrazando mis piernas flexionadas mientras dejaba que todo el peso de mi cabeza se sintiera en mis rodillas.

Justo en ese momento, comprendí porqué él no podía trasmitirme en palabras lo que pensaba que sentía por mi. Simplemente, porque todo era mentira, era un circo barato en el cual me envolví sin querer darme cuenta.

Los sollozos no parecían cesar y mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar.

Poco a poco dejé que todo el dolor contenido dentro de mi saliera por mis ojos como lágrimas, de mi boca como gemidos y lamentos, de mi nariz a través de una sustancia pegajosa y de todo mi cuerpo en forma de escalofríos que hacían mis dientes castañetear con fuerza.

Dolía. Sinceramente, Dolía.

Las agujas del reloj se movían despacio haciendo que las horas se esfumaran. Decidí despejar toda la humedad en mi rostro con ayuda de mis manos sin tener idea de cuan tarde era. Me levanté con dificultad y comencé a caminar tratando de recordar el camino que había seguido hasta parar allí, pero era difícil.

Solo caminé.

En ese momento noté la lluvia torrencial que impactaba con fuerza en la ventanas cerradas del Castillo. Mi predicción se había hecho realidad, aquella era una noche lluviosa. En silencio la miré caer sin verla realmente, mientras mis pies andaban sin saber a donde dirigirse con exactitud.

Sin entusiasmo divisé el salón en donde se habían refugiado las dos sombras que desde hacía horas se habían despedido. Pasé frente a él encontrándome con la Biblioteca en el siguiente cruce, ya estaba más orientada.

Recorrí un largo pasillo envuelto por una penumbra que no me afectó y finalmente, después de pensarlo un momento, dije la contraseña a un cuadro que refunfuñaba mirándome con rabia tras haberle despertado, mencionó algo sobre un castigo y otra cosa más que no me interesé en escuchar.

La Sala Común de los Gryffindor estaba muy tranquila; al parecer, todos menos Ronald habían subido a sus habitaciones a descansar. Me acerqué a él con cuidado para no asustarle, se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre varios pergaminos, sosteniendo una pluma en su mano que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Acaricié su pelirrojo cabello con suavidad sintiéndome mal por haber hecho que me esperara todo ese tiempo.

— Ron... — Susurré y no obtuve respuesta más que un suave ronquido que salió de sus labios — Ronald, despierta...

— ¿Ah?

— Ve a descansar a tu habitación, yo terminaré tu trabajo...

— ¿Hermione? — Miró sorprendido el lugar en donde estaba como si hubiese olvidado porqué estaba allí. Me miró adormilado aun con cierta preocupación — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora — Intenté sonreír sentándome en la silla a su lado — Solo ve a dormir.

— ¿Segura? — Inquirió colocando una mano sobre mi brazo, deteniendo así mi intención de tomar una pluma.

— Sí — Le miré esbozando una suave sonrisa que me asombró.

— Está bien... — Suspiró resignado.

Lo vi subir las escaleras restregándose los ojos mientras un gran bostezo salía de sus labios, desvié mi mirada hacía la chimenea cuando le perdí de vista y descubrí gracias al gran reloj sobre ésta que eran la 1:37 am.

Suspiré profundamente y volví a fijar mi atención en los pergaminos. Quería concentrarme en algo para olvidar, aunque sea un instante, lo vivido durante esa noche, así que tomé la pluma y comencé a mover mi mano sobre la hoja que de a poco se convertía en el ensayo de Ronald, el cual trataba de una poción que había realizado sola en mis primeros años en Hogwarts, así que no necesitaba más información que la que ya sabía.

Al poco tiempo, había terminado.

Comprobé mirando por la ventana más cercana como la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera con fuerza. Con otro profundo suspiro comencé a recoger los útiles dispersos en la mesa. No quería subir a mi habitación, mucho menos quería dormir porque sabía que en ese estado era cuando más vulnerable me encontraba y no deseaba verlo sumergido en mis sueños también. No quería que transformara el fantástico mundo dentro de mi cabeza en una pesadilla como había hecho, precisamente, con mi mundo real.

Simplemente no quería.

Después de meter todo en mi mochila, saqué un libro de ella que debía devolver a la Biblioteca cuando terminara de leerlo. Con él me dirigí al mueble rojo frente a la chimenea, me senté y obligué a mis ojos a que pasaran con parsimonia por cada linea que lo formaba aun estando cansados.

Pasé una página tras otra dándole permiso a la información que leía a que se inyectara en mi. Aunque, comencé a sentir mis parpados pesados poco a poco pidiéndome en silencio que lo que más querían era unirse. De mis labios salió un bostezo, pero continué leyendo aun sin entender ni una sola palabra plasmada en aquel ejemplar.

Al poco tiempo mi vista se nubló y cerré los ojos sin notarlo. Había caído en un profundo sueño que no pude seguir reprimiendo...

_**SUEÑO**_

Caminaba en medio de mis dos mejores amigos quienes sostenían las manos de sus respectivas novias, al mismo tiempo llevaban sus cosas como un puro gesto de amabilidad al dirigirnos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Sonrientes los cinco charlábamos sin preocupaciones sobre el maravilloso clima que se lograba ver a través de la ventanas y sobre el partido de Quidditch que se acercaba, de pronto miré fijamente hacia donde estaba Ginny quien había intervenido después de que Ronald señalara algo sobre el Guardián de Hufflepuff y frente a mis ojos ella desapareció, nadie pareció notar lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Ginny? — Pregunté a mi alrededor — ¿¡Harry, Ginny ha desaparecido?! — Grité hacia mi amigo el cual me había sacado unos cuantos pasos de ventaja tras haberme detenido por la impresión, pero no parecía escucharme.

Corrí hacía él y lo vi esfumarse frente a mi nariz.

— ¡Luna! — Exclamé tomando a mi amiga por los hombros haciéndola detener su paso, aunque siguió hablando como si nada con su novio — ¡Luna! — Volví a pronunciar su nombre con angustia al ver mi amiga desaparecer en mis manos.

El estruendo de una rayo me sobresaltó.

Miré a la ventana y comencé a ver como afuera las nubes se movían con rapidez, las claras se alejaban temerosas para darle paso a unas que parecían estar hechas de un denso humo oscuro.

Otro trueno retumbó en mi oído mientras varios relámpagos comenzaban a aparecer.

Busqué a Ronald con la mirada sintiendo mucho miedo. Estaba cruzando por un pasillo, corrí hacia él a toda velocidad.

— ¡Ron, espérame! — Le pedí a gritos tratando de alcanzarle.

Crucé por el mismo pasillo que él y justo en ese momento noté que el camino frente a mi estaba envuelto en una penumbra que no me dejaba ver nada. Retrocedí varios pasos y mi espalda chocó con algo fuerte y frío. Giré, traté de ver qué había, pero mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

No había salida.

— ¡Ron! — Exclamé sintiendo que mi corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho — ¡Ronald! — La angustia comenzaba a hacer que mis ojos se humedecieran — ¡Ron! — Lo llamé por tercera vez retrocediendo y mi espalda volvió a chocar con algo. Giré asustada y frente a mi logré ver los claros ojos de mi amigo — Ronald, tenemos que salir de aquí, no me está gustando nada esto — Le dije a toda velocidad.

Rió y desapareció dejándome sola.

— ¡GINNY! ¡HARRY! — Grité aterrorizada, sin mover ni un solo pies por miedo a no poder ver el camino que pretendía recorrer — ¡RONALD! — Chillé con más fuerza — ¡LUNA! ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR! — Sentí como una lagrima salía de mis ojos mientras mi labio inferior tiritaba con fuerza.

Hacía mucho frío.

De pronto vi una luz al fondo del pasillo que me cegó, pero obviando aquello corrí hacia esa dirección. Mis pasos se detuvieron con brusquedad, mientras mis ojos se abrían por la impresión de lo visto...

_— No me atrevería ha acercarme a ella por otro motivo que no fuera simple estrategia. ¡Me aborrece estar a su lado!_

Frente a mi estaba Draco Malfoy riendo con vigor, mientras su voz resonaba por todo el lugar. La luz que había visto salía de su piel.

_— Realmente, no tienes idea de cuan deseoso estoy de que llegue la hora de no verla más. A su lado conocí el mismísimo infierno. No soporto más escucharla hablar de amor y todas sus estupideces.  
_

El rubio dejó de reír de forma abrupta y la voz no la escuché más. Caminó hacía mi con lentitud, intenté retroceder, pero no pude hacerlo, era como si estuviera pegada al suelo.

Asustada sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro, alzó su mano hacía mi y cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de gritar, pero tampoco podía hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por no haber sentido un golpe, al contrario, él me acariciaba.

— Draco... — Susurré asombrada de que mi voz pudiera salir de mis labios.

Él me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto colando mi mano sobre la que el mantenía en mi mejilla. Sentí un líquido comenzar a escurrirse entre mis dedos y el chico frente a mi comenzó a reír, otra vez.

Asustada miré mi mano y el pasillo en ese instante se iluminó en su totalidad dejándome verla cubierta de sangre, mi vista se posó en mis pies y divisé un charco inmenso de la misma rojiza sustancia.

Draco seguía riendo frente a mi...

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

— ¡NO! — Abrí los ojos sobresaltada escuchando como el libro que sostenía en mi regazo caía al piso.

Pasé mis manos por mi cara con cierta brusquedad limpiando así las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en mi frente. Sentía mis mejillas cálidas por el color que estas habían adquirido, además por las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrerlas hasta perderse en mi cuello.

— ¡Maldito, Draco Malfoy! — Exclamé entre sollozos mientras intentaba llenar de aire mis pulmones de forma acompasada para que mi corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte como lo hacia — ¡No! — Comencé a secar mis lágrimas — No voy a llorar más por un bastardo que ni siquiera se merece el tiempo que uso para hacerlo. No, ya no más.

Tomé el libro en mis pies, lo cerré y caminé hasta la mesa donde había dejado mi bolso para meterlo allí. Miré hacía el reloj...

— 6:17 am — Susurré asegurando la mochila en mi espalda.

Subí las escaleras que me llevarían al dormitorio compartido con unas cuantas de mis compañeros de Gryffindor, entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlas, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento lo harían.

Dejé el bolso sobre mi cama perfectamente hecha y entré al baño. Necesitaba relajarme aunque sea unos minutos, así que me duché dejando que el agua golpeara sobre mi cabeza y de vez en cuando en mi rostro, sintiendo la necesidad de borrar cualquier rastro del enemigo en mi piel.

Después de lavar mi cabello y mi cuerpo, me envolví en una toalla. Tomé del armario un uniforme limpio y comencé a vestirme enrollando ahora la toalla en mi cabello. Luego, comencé a peinarlo usando cremas que facilitaron el trabajo.

Me miré en el espejo e intenté sonreír mientras acomodaba el nudo de mi corbata.

— ¿Hermione?

Desvié mi vista hacía el lugar de donde provino aquella voz.

— Sí, soy yo.

— ¿A qué hora subiste? — Continuó preguntándome Ginny mientras tratada de disimular un bostezo con su mano.

— Tarde — Contesté escuetamente volviendo a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo. Satisfecha con el nudo en mi corbata, me senté en la cama.

— Ronald es un desastre — Sonrió levantándose para darse un baño.

Le devolví el gesto sabiendo que lo decía por el ensayo de su hermano. Tomé mi mochila y la vacié para solo meter en ella lo necesario para ese día de clases, entre varias cosas introduje el bendito ensayo del Profesor Snape que tenía listo desde hacía varios días.

Cerré la cremallera de mi bolso y la coloqué en mi espalda dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero un repiqueteo en la ventana logró que mis pasos se detuvieran de tal manera que giré a ver de qué se trataba.

Resoplé al mirar una lechuza gris frente a la ventana más cercana a mi cama, sabía que si no la dejaba entrar seguiría ahí aun cuando comenzara a llover o granizar.

Era igual de irritante que su dueño.

Lancé el moral en la cama y fui a abrir la ventana. El ave voló hacia mi como acostumbraba, pero no le extendí mi brazo, así que se posó sobre el bolso.

Resoplé otra vez mientras me acercaba al animal.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamé con rabia al sentir el pico de la lechuza lastimarme la mano — No pretenderás que mi trato hacia ti sea el mismo de antes, ¿No? — Inquirí incrédula acariciándome el área lastimada. El ave estiró la pata para que tomara la carta de una vez — Tu dueño es quien tiene que hacerte mimos, no yo — Le dije sabiendo que esa era su irritación mientras salía por la ventana.

— ¿Hermione, pasa algo?

— No, Parvati. Todo está bien — Traté de sonreír a mi compañera de cuarto quien se había levantado ya.

— Bueno — Susurró haciendo un gesto con los hombros. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a hurgar en su cómoda.

Me senté en la cama sintiéndome estúpida por haber hablado con la lechuza como si fuera una persona. Miré hacia mis manos y descubrí el pergamino doblado, que comencé de desdoblar para leerlo por simple curiosidad...

_Buenos días, Hermione. _

_Hoy tanto tu Casa como la mía terminan clases más temprano y la tarde la tenemos libre, ¿Podríamos vernos antes de la hora de siempre? Si te preguntas a qué se debe esto, es solo que necesito decirte algo muy importante, por eso espero realmente que no estés ocupada._

_Cuando puedas responde, estaré esperando tu carta._

**DM**

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír.

— ¿Que pasa?

— No sé, cuándo me levanté la escuché hablando con alguien — Dijo Parvati.

— Hermione.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— No, Ginny — Le sonreí a mi amiga quien salía envuelta en una toalla mientras Parvati ahora ocupaba el baño.

La pelirroja se acercó a la división del cuarto que le correspondía para vestirse y yo volví a mirar el pergamino en mi mano.

Honestamente, debería sentarse para que no se canse esperando mi respuesta, es un idiota. Formé una bola con el pergamino, lo tiré al cesto de basura, tomé mi mochila y salí de la habitación.

Recorrí los pasillos que me llevaron al Gran Comedor que debido a la hora aun no estaba repleto de estudiantes como era una costumbre verlo, pero aun así mis compañeros de Casa y los demás iban goteando de a poco. Miré hacia el techo del lugar donde se reflejaba el cielo que hacía afuera gracias a un hechizo y descubrí que el clima era totalmente diferente al de ayer. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días despejados, excelentes para pasarlo afuera.

Con una sonrisa caminé hacia la mesa de los Leones.

Pensándolo bien, debería estar feliz no solo por el clima afuera que sin duda alguna me inyectaba una pizca de animo, sino por el importante hecho de haber escuchado aquella conversación de anoche, ya que aun cuando me haya dolido, debía agradecer saber la verdad. No le iba a dar el gusto al idiota de Malfoy de que se saliera con la suya, ni mucho menos le permitiré dañar mi día y mi vida entera.

Este será tan solo un día más de clases que compartiré con mis mejores amigos, los únicos en los que confío.

Desde hacía un mes, miraba eventualmente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, pero desde hoy no había motivo para eso, así que aun manteniendo la sonrisa de antes me senté con Luna, Ronald y Harry quienes ya comenzaban a desayunar.

— ¡Hola, Luna! — Saludé a mi amiga quien de vez en cuando, aun siendo Ravenclaw, comía en nuestra mesa. La chica me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo amanecieron?

— Muy bien, como tu ya veo.

— ¡Ginny! — Exclamé con una sonrisa al ver a mi amiga ocupar el lugar junto a Harry.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste? — Preguntó con molestia.

— No sé, no me lo pediste.

— ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

— Ginny, yo no...

— Bueno ya, mejor dime ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Me helé al escuchar la pregunta con la cual mi amigo había interrumpido mi intervención. Harry, Ginny, Luna y aun más Ronald parecieron no tener nada más interesante que mirarme a espera de lo que diría.

— Nada — Tomé un sorbo de jugo de calabaza — Me tardé buscando el libro porque me quedé leyendo uno en la Biblioteca — Volví a mentir al ver que la primera intervención no fue suficiente. Todos sonrieron, menos Ron quien rodó los ojos — ¡Oye! No deberías quejarte, seguro obtienes un sobresaliente...

— Conociendo a Snape no creo que eso pase — Resopló mirando su plato lleno de cereal — Siempre busca el error más insignificante para bajarme putos, la otra vez fue por mi apellido.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirí y vi a Harry reír.

— ¿Cómo es eso, amor? — Quiso saber Luna colocando una mano en la espalda de su novio quien se veía algo afligido.

— No sé, según él lo escribí mal, coloqué _Wesly_ en vez de _Weasley_ como dice él es lo correcto...

— Ronald, se escribe _W-e-a-s-l-e-y _nuestro apellido — Deletreó Ginny con gracia.

Sin poder evitarlo todos comenzamos a reír, hasta el mismo Ron lo hizo.

Gracias a mis amigos, quienes sin saber me mantuvieron tan ocupada con sus conversaciones que en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, aun cuando sentía el peso de unos ojos grisáceos sobre mi. Se había vuelto una costumbre aquella sensación.

Me asombró haber disfrutado del desayuno con mucha tranquilidad, me gustó tanto que me propuse que mi día terminaría igual. Así iba a ser.

— Vamos, dentro de poco comienza la clase de pociones — Dije tomando mi mochila.

Escuché a Ronald y a Harry quejarse, pero hicieron lo mismo que yo mientras se despedían de sus novias quienes estaban en un año menor al nuestro.

Sin duda alguna, tener dos bloques con el Profesor Severus Snape era desalentador, pero no es en sí por la asignatura, la cual a mi particularmente me encanta, sino por el profesor que no sabía realmente como definir,... ¿Aterrador, quizás? ¿Enigmático?

Aun pensando en la mejor palabra que definiera a Severus Snape los tres tomamos asiento juntos como solíamos hacer. Y sin siquiera darme oportunidad de abrir mi mochila entró el Profesor dando por iniciada la clase.

— ¡Los ensayos! — Exclamó haciendo que la cremallera de mi bolso se abriera para darle libertar a mi trabajo que voló junto a otros al escritorio del Profesor donde a una rapidez envidiable se apilaron — El día de hoy harán el _Elixir para inducir euforia_ — Dijo caminado con las manos entrelazadas al frente mientras miraba a cada uno de sus estudiantes con superioridad, menos a los que pertenecían a la Casa que él lideraba — ¡Los ingredientes y pasos son estos! — Señaló hacia la pizarra con su varita y comenzó a escribirse la información que indicó — No tengo que repetir que los ingredientes están en el armario. Tienen 30 minutos para hacerla, ¡Empiecen, ahora!

A nadie, sea Slytherin o Gryffindor se le pasó por la cabeza desobedecer aquella orden.

Aun cuando se notaba la tensión y concentración en el aire la clase fue un total desastre para los de mi Casa, para mis amigos y para mi en particular.

Neville confundió la semilla de ajenjo con la de ricino logrando que su pócima en vez de adoptar un color amarillo sol, obtuviera uno verdoso con un molesto olor a putrefacción que logró irritar al Profesor, mientras el resto se burló de él hasta que tuvieron que abandonar el aula por el nauseabundo olor. Snape lo obligó a volver hacerla y al resto a regresar a sus asientos.

Harry no comprendía porqué las púas de puerco espín debían ser machacadas y al explicarle el Profesor nos regañó bajándonos puntos.

Con respecto a Ronald, no, mejor no toco ese tema.

Mi pócima no resultó porque el peso de una mirada seguía sobre mi, logrando que mi mano temblara cada vez que debía agregar un ingrediente o remover el caldero.

— ¡Estúpido Malfoy! — Susurré muy bajo cuando salió de aquel aula.

Tratando de olvidar lo ocurrida en la molesta clase del Profesor Snape asistimos a todas las demás sin contratiempo. Nuestro humor se había renovado al entrar al Comedor donde disfrutamos de un almuerzo estupendo entre chiste y chiste que Harry y Ron contaban. El tiempo, junto a ellos, pasaba volando.

Nos levantamos cuando nos sentimos satisfechos. Tomé mi mochila y caminé hasta la salida, en ese momento, sin querer, cedí al peso de la mirada que me siguió durante toda aquella mañana encontrándome así con unos ojos grises que me miraban fijamente, la sonrisa que había mantenido en mi rostro desapareció bruscamente y una profunda rabia me invadió.

Ronald me habló logrando que volviera mi atención a ellos, para continuar riendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Por ese día ya no teníamos más clases. Nos tocaba tarde libre junto a las Serpientes de Hogwarts.

Mis amigos se despidieron, no sin antes haberme invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos en la afueras del Colegio donde habían decidido practicar su maniobras sobre la escoba, pero aun cuando disfrutaba de sus compañías y me ayudaban a distraerme de mis preocupaciones, decidí subir a mi habitación para leer aquel libro de la Biblioteca que me tenía embelesada.

Dejé la mochila caer al suelo después que me acosté en la cama boca abajo, manteniendo mi cabeza en alto gracias el soporte de mis codos.

Pasé a la siguiente hoja del ejemplar rápidamente para no darle tiempo a mi cabeza a que se imaginara lo que estuviera haciendo de estar con Malfoy.

Seguí con la pagina siguiente y justo en ese momento la misma lechuza gris de la mañana voló atravesando la ventana abierta hasta posarse en el espacio libre a mi lado. No le presté atención al ave, la ignoré deseando que se fuera. Solo seguí leyendo...

— ¡Ay! — Gemí de dolor acariciando el brazo en el que la lechuza me había picado para llamar mi atención — Pero es que, ¿¡Tienes que ser igual de insoportable que tu dueño?! — Le grité con fuerza haciendo que volara alejándose hasta la cómoda.

Extendió su pata con indiferencia y del mismo modo tomé la carta, sabiendo que si no lo hacia era capaz de picotearme toda. Al soltar el lazo que la ataba a la encomienda no pude evitar acariciar la cabeza de la lechuza.

Me sorprendía como tan solo ayer todo lo que tenía que ver con Malfoy lo amaba y hoy lo odiaba. Aunque, después de pensarlo bien esa pobre criatura no tenia ni siquiera culpa del dueño que le había tocado. Me daba hasta lastima.

— Perdóname, ¿Sí? — Como si me hubiese entendido la lechuza posó una de sus patas en mi brazo haciéndome sonreír y sin más voló.

Suspiré rodando en la cama hasta quedar de espaldas. Examiné el pergamino con interés, aunque a la vez con cierta duda de leer su contenido. Volví a suspirar y lo desdoblé dispuesta a ver con qué nueva mentira salía ahora...

_¿Son imaginaciones mías o realmente te pasa algo?_

_Durante el día te he notado algo extraña, no respondiste a mi carta y ésta te la escribo, justamente, frente al Lago. Si necesitas hablar, sabes que conmigo puedes contar, pero honestamente Hermione, lo que te tengo que contar es muy importante, tanto que, de hoy no puede pasar. _

_Te espero,_

**DM**

— ¿Draco Malfoy está preocupado? — Inquirí de forma sarcástica mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en mis labios — Eso de que puedo contar con él es solo una mentira más...

Suspiré profundamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no me dejaban vivir con tranquilidad y eso estaba enfureciendo hasta la ultima célula dentro de mi o realmente, consumiéndola. Hacía un mes, más o menos, estaba asustada porque comenzaba a sentir algo fuerte y desconocido por el que desde hacía mucho tiempo consideraba mi enemigo y el de mis amigos. Hace solo una semana y media el susto se convirtió en felicidad y ganas de vivir; tan solo ayer todo se derrumbó, el enemigo sigue siendo mi enemigo y yo no sigo siendo la misma de antes.

Repetí el mismo gesto antes de salir a desayudar esta mañana: Arrugué la carta y la dejé caer en la papelera.

Me acomodé en la cama, tomé el libro que había dejado de lado al entrar el ave y continué leyéndolo dejando que cada una de sus lineas me envolviera de tal manera que olvidara mis problemas en el difícil mundo superficial que me rodeaba...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	3. Falsas explicaciones

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**_Falsas explicaciones_**

— ¡HERMIONE!

— ¿¡Qué pasa?! — Grité sobresaltada cerrando el libro que leía.

— ¿¡Pero, qué pasa contigo?! Tengo más de 10 minutos hablándote de lo bien que la pasé con mi novio, mi hermano y Luna sobrevolando el Castillo y tu allí acostada leyendo ese libro sin siquiera notar que había entrado a la habitación — Dijo Ginny molesta mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello — ¡En la mañana te fuiste al Comedor sin mi! ¿Acaso te he hecho algo? — Inquirió olvidando su cabello ya arreglado para enfocarse en el brillo que quería colocar en sus labios.

— Ginny, no, sabes bien que no. ¡Perdóname! ¿Sí? En la mañana estaba algo... algo irritada por el asunto del ensayo de Ronald — Le mentí levantándome de la cama — Y ahora, estaba leyendo, lo siento, pero cuando lo hago no puedo evitar desconectarme del...

— ¡Ya, olvídalo! No necesitas decirme algo que ya sé — Escupió mirándose en el espejo — ¿Crees que estoy linda?

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Me veo como una mujer? — Continuó preguntando y mi ceja se arqueó más al escuchar aquello.

— Te ves como una niña grande queriendo verse como una mujer — Le dije con sinceridad colocándole un mano en el hombro — ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa?

— Sí, justamente eso quiero, por eso mismo te he tratado con cierta... brusquedad el día de hoy. No he podido estar contigo a solas en todo el día y ya no sé que hacer — Susurró apunto de llorar.

— Pero dime, ¿Qué pasa? Ya me estás preocupando.

— Creo que ya no le gusto a Harry.

— ¿Pero, qué tontería dices? Harry sí te quiere, y de eso estoy segura.

— ¿En serio? — Inquirió mientras ambas nos sentábamos en su cama.

— Sí, en serio. ¿Desde cuándo esas inseguridades?

— Desde que ya no me trata como antes.

— Explícate mejor.

— Antes paseábamos solos por los terrenos del Castillo, me dedicaba aunque sea una hora de su día para escuchar mis problemas, siempre hacía lo que fuera necesario por olvidar mis preocupaciones...

— ¿Y ahora?

— Ahora siempre está distraído, habla con Ronald a cada instante del dichoso partido del otro fin de semana. Cuando salimos los cuatro ellos dos charlan de lo mismo, dejándonos de lado a Luna y a mi...

— Y no has pensado, justamente, que todo se deba a eso, al bendito partido del fin de semana contra Slytherin.

— ¿Tu crees?

— Sí, estoy segura de ello. Harry te ama y sé que el asunto del partido lo está consumiendo y no solo a él, sino a tu hermano también, dejando de lado hasta sus deberes.

— Pero, yo formo parte del equipo también y no he cambiado, ¿O sí?

— No, pero ya sabes como son los hombres con eso del deporte y aun más cuando se enfrentan a su mayor rival desde hace muchos años.

— Tienes razón — Asintió sintiéndose más tranquila — Vamos a cenar, los demás se adelantaron cuando yo les dije que te vendría a buscar.

— Perfecto, vamos — Le sonreí — Pero, antes déjame tomar mi mochila — Le pedí buscando precisamente mi bolso en el cual introduje el libro que leía antes de su llegada.

Sin más ambas nos encaminamos hacía el Comedor, mientras varios estudiantes hacían los mismo a nuestro alrededor. Al llegar a nuestro destino ella tomó asiento junto a su novio, mientras yo preferí ocupar el espacio libre al lado de Luna.

Aquella noche no había sido una excepción, el banquete se veía exquisito, tanto así que pude notar en la mesa de mi Casa a todos prácticamente devorarlo. Con una sonrisa en mis labios llené mi plato de puré de papas, unos vegetales horneados y un trozo de carne asada.

— ¡Finalmente mañana es sábado! — Soltó Harry contento mientras acercaba el vaso con jugo a sus labios.

— ¡Sí!... por fin, podremos... practicar las nuevas... jugadas para el próximo... encuentro — Expresó Ronald con cierta dificultad al masticar con anhelo un muslo de pollo.

— ¡Eh! Primero deben hacer sus deberes, luego, si les queda tiempo podrán ir al campo, antes no — Les reproché a ambos con cierta molestia.

— Sí, lo que digas, Hermione — Susurró rodando los ojos mientras tomaba otra presa del pollo horneado frente a él y continuaba planificando el entrenamiento de mañana.

Resoplé jugando con los vegetales en mi plato, mientras colocaba la palma de mi mano libre en mi mejilla, a su vez apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa sin ganas.

Llevé una rodaja de zanahoria a mi boca y luego aparté la comida con ambas manos.

— Si me necesitan estaré en la Biblioteca — Les informé tomando mi mochila.

Ninguno dijo nada, más bien ni parecieron haberme escuchado ya que se les veía muy interesados en lo que decía Ron.

Resoplé, nuevamente, mientras salía del lugar. Los pasillos estaban medianamente iluminados por la luna que se asomaba en la ventanillas, además de las antorchas en puntos estratégicos del Colegio; por otra parte estaba desiertos y eso facilitaba mi andar hacia mi destino.

Andaba sumida en mis reflexiones, conocía a Harry y a Ronald desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre han sido los mismos, aun así me seguía sorprendiendo lo testarudos e irresponsables que eran con sus deberes.

No estoy en contra de que pidan ayuda, sino en que la piden un día antes de que se cumpla el plazo para entregar la asignación. No entiendo como pueden vivir así y pretender graduarse.

Suspiré mirando la entrada de la Biblioteca que podía apostar estaba totalmente solitaria, como era habitual.

— ¡AH! — Gemí al sentir a alguien tomarme del brazo y empujarme hacia las paredes donde mayor penumbra había — ¡SUÉLTAME! — Grité forcejeando con el que aun no podía verle la cara.

— ¡Tranquila! Soy yo, no grites...

— ¡Con más razón aun! ¡SUÉLTAME YA! — Traté de empujarle con fuerza aun cuando él no me hacia daño — ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES, MALFOY! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente varias veces cuando sentí que el rubio cedía a mis ordenes. Le miré directo a los ojos, donde aun sumergidos en penumbra podía ver con cierta dificultad su semblante.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al recordar lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, mis manos se cerraron formando puños por la ira que comenzaba a invadirme y si fuera posible estaba segura que mis ojos estuvieran destilando fuego en ese mismo momento.

— ¿¡Qué quieres?! — Le urgí aun sintiéndome acorralada por su cuerpo y la pared.

— Una explicación — Respondió escuetamente sin alzar la voz — ¿Qué hice para que te molestaras? ¿Qué he hecho mal? — Preguntó con desconcierto.

Bufé con fuerza.

— Ni siquiera deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo haciéndome esas preguntas, ni mucho menos deberías hacérmelo perder a mi al responderte algo que ya sabes. Lo que me molesta y lo que has hecho mal es... ¡TODO! ¡Comenzando por existir! — Grité.

Coloqué mis puños en su pecho y lo empujé con fuerza intentando así poder escapar, pero él envolvió mis muñecas con sus manos y se acercó hasta tal punto que sentí su nariz rozarse con la mía. Eso disminuía todas mis posibilidades de huir, ahora su agarre si era fuerte, no me lastimaba, pero evitaba que me moviera.

— ¿¡Qué dicen ahora de mi?! ¡Vamos, dime! — Me desafió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Lo mismo de siempre, que eres un engreído, inmaduro, maleducado, arrogante... Pero, todo eso ya lo sabía al igual que todo Hogwarts — Dije encontrando en su rostro tan solo confusión — Ya que estás aquí y me ahorraste la tarea de buscarte, cosa que no hubiese hecho tampoco, aprovecharé para decirte algo más... — Tomé aire — ¡YA ABRÍ LOS OJOS, ASÍ QUE NO TE SALISTE CON LA TUYA! Para que te quede aun más claro... No quiero nada, escucha bien, ¡NADA CONTIGO! ¡Terminamos con nuestro noviazgo o sea lo que sea que teníamos! — Exclamé con fuerza notando que de desconcierto pasaba a desconsuelo su expresión.

¡Maldito actor!

— Lo que estás diciéndome no tiene sentido; necesito que te expliques mejor — Pidió en un susurró tan bajo que heló todos mis sentidos y convicción.

Volviendo de golpe a mi realidad, noté además de que ya no me miraba a los ojos sino al suelo, su agarre también se había vuelto débil, así que de un solo tirón me zafé de él. Caminé unos pasos hasta alejarme y luego le miré con la misma rabia del principio.

— No hay mayor explicación a que... ¡TE ODIO! y siempre lo he hecho — Decir aquello que años atrás fue verdad produjo en mi unas inmensas ganas de golpearle por haber transformado ese sentimiento, aunque también sentí una infinita necesidad de herirlo con palabras al menos, y preferí hacer eso precisamente — Honestamente, ¡Que iluso eres! ¿Creías que realmente me iba a enamorar de un arrogante consentido como tu, que además de eso no valora nada de lo que tiene? — Reí — Malfoy, en serio, por más que me insultes, toda tu familia y tus estúpidos amigos lo hagan también nunca llegarás a superarme o si quiera igualarme en algo. Reconócelo, cualquiera podría ser mejor que tu; y para que te quede claro cada vez que te dije que te quería o en los peores casos, que te amaba era falso, solo fueron cosas que tuve que decir para... — Dudé. Había dejado que el rencor que sentía por él saliera de mi boca de tal manera que ni siquiera me reconocía y aun menos a la persona frente a mi, que seguía mirando hacía el suelo con el ceño contraído con fuerza. Respiré de forma disimulada y continué — ganarle la apuesta a Ginny — Me miró de reojo con los labios un poco separados por la impresión — Sí, todo fue una apuesta, ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡LA GANÉ!

Grité aquella ultima mentira y giré obligando a mis pies salir de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, olvidando por completo la primera intensión que me había llevado a aquel pasillo.

Necesitaba huir para al menos de esa manera borrar la necesidad que sentía de abrazarle y consolarlo como si de un niño se tratara. Necesitaba impedirle a mis pies que regresaran a donde él estaba para así minimizar las oportunidades que tenía de decirle que todo había sido mentira, todo. Recordar su expresión me rompía el corazón, me hacía sentir como una persona mala.

Sollocé moviendo mis pies por los pasillos desiertos sin saber a donde dirigirme exactamente.

Coloqué una mano justo donde latía mi corazón con fuerza. No podía sentir remordimientos por lo que había hecho, no ante una persona que me había herido como él lo hizo. Nunca olvidaré que me enamoró como una tonta para luego romperme el corazón sin contemplación. Así como él me lastimó, yo lo hice, pero le dí justo en su orgullo porque estaba segura que un ser despiadado como Draco Malfoy no podría tener corazón.

¿¡Cómo pude pensar que algún día iba a enamorarse de mi, así como yo lo hice con él?! ¡Todo me pasa por ilusa!

Con la mano que no se encontraba en mi pecho sujetaba la correa de mi mochila a altura de mi hombro. Corrí tratando de encontrar un aula vacía donde nadie pudiese encontrarme, pero de pronto mis pies se detuvieron al escuchar el ronroneo de un minino, así que sin perder tiempo miré a mi alrededor, descubriendo que estaba en uno de los pasillos de los pisos superiores, cerca de la Torre de Ravenclaw donde varias aulas de clases vacías se encontraban. A toda velocidad me introduje dentro de una.

Sin mirar su interior, caminé hasta una de las paredes de la habitación donde apoyé la espalda y me dejé caer poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo frío. Dejé mi mochila a un lado y abracé mis piernas escondiendo mi rostro en ellas.

Mentir de por si me dolía, pero saber que con aquello había herido a alguien me partía el corazón por más que mi cabeza algo más calculadora trataba de reconfortarme haciéndome pensar que él se lo merecía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme mal por haber dicho algo que no sentía con tanta convicción. Me sentía vacía y todo por su culpa.

Las lágrimas de mis ojos salían con un frenesí que no sabía como controlar, mientras que de mis labios salían gemidos que desgarraban lo que quedaba de mi alma y mi corazón.

Sabía que el tiempo pasaba aun cuando yo estaba estancada en esa aula llorando y no me importó. Ya no me importaba nada y todo gracias a él.

— ¿Hermione? — Escuché mi nombre provenir de una dulce voz, pero no me inmuté — ¿Hermione eres tu? — La preocupación con la que volvieron a dirigirse a mi me obligó a mirar a la persona paraba en la puerta de la habitación.

Volví a ocultar mi rostro y continué llorando mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a mi.

Luna se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada y yo no pude evitar refugiarme en sus brazos, para al menos dejar de sentir el frío atroz que sentía. No habló, no preguntó nada, solo comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, mientras yo continuaba llorando de forma desconsolada.

Los hipidos que salían de mi habían inundado toda el aula, por más que intentaba parar de llorar no podía hacerlo y realmente sentía que todo lo que reprimía en mi pecho me iba a matar lentamente, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasaba, necesitaba desahogarme aunque no quería escuchar reproches, ni gritos, ni mucho menos sermones.

Luna era la indicada.

Respiré compasadamente tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi, solo así pude alzar la cabeza y secar con mis manos mi rostro, aun cuando lágrimas en menor intensidad salían de mis ojos.

— ¿Amiga, puedo contarte algo? — Le pregunté en apenas un susurro y ella solo asintió mirándome con esos grandes ojos plateados llenos de ingenuidad aunque esta vez me pareció ver preocupación en ellos también — Estoy enamorada — Sollocé sin poder evitarlo.

— No es malo estar enamorada, Hermione — Susurró con una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Amo a Draco Malfoy! — Bajé la mirada hasta mi manos.

— Amiga, sigo sin ver el problema.

Perpleja la miré y ella continuaba observándome con cariño, sonriéndome con suavidad aun cuando había cierta confusión en sus ojos. Suspiró y dejó que su vista se perdiera en un punto lejos de nosotras como si estuviera envuelta en sus propias reflexiones, hasta que finalmente me miró y volvió a hablar.

— Siempre he pensado que todos se han creado una mala imagen de Draco Malfoy sin siquiera permitirse tratarlo. Creo que lo que él necesita es cariño, me parece que su infancia no fue buena, y tu precisamente puedes...

— ¡No, Luna no! — La miré con decisión — Te voy a contar, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿Si? — Asintió — Él y yo salimos poco más de una semana juntos y esos fueron los mejores día de mi vida, debo reconocerlo... — Sonrió como gesto de aprobación y yo comencé a negar con suavidad — Pero ayer en la noche, iba a la Biblioteca a buscar el libro con el que ayudaría a Ronald en su ensayo de pociones y escuché a Malfoy hablar con su padre sobre un plan que estaban llevando a cabo. Hubo un momento en la conversación donde me mencionaron, él le dijo a su padre que yo no sospechaba nada y que estaba conmigo solo por estrategia... — Sollocé — ¿Ahora entiendes? Caí como una idiota en su trampa.

Luna no dijo nada tan solo me acarició la espalda y aquello me motivó a contarle con lujos y detalles todo lo que había pasado esa noche, desde las sombras y Filch hasta la pesadilla que me despertó el otro día.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos allí, pero Luna no hizo atisbo de irse hasta que finalicé mi relato.

— Debes descansar, Hermione — Detalló con una sonrisa.

Asentí sabiendo que tenía razón, así que me levanté, tomé mi mochila y salí junto a ella del salón. La rubia me acompañó en silencio hasta el retrato de mi Casa.

— Gracias por escucharme — La abracé y ella solo me sonrió girando para tomar su camino hasta la Sala común de su Casa.

Le dije la contraseña a la Dama del cuadro y entré encontrándome con varios compañeros en la sala que estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que ni siquiera me miraron. Divisé a Ron y a Harry en una esquina jugando _Ajedrez mágico_ mientras Ginny aplaudía los movimientos de su novio.

Suspiré subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Dejé mi mochila a un lado de la cama y entré al baño para ducharme y cepillar mis dientes. Una vez lista me coloqué una pijama de pantalón largo y franela de tiras color lila. Me tumbé en la cama sin deseos ya de llorar. Había sido suficiente.

Mis parpados algo adoloridos y cansados se unían con intensión de hacerme dormir, pero de vez en cuando rememoraba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y mis ojos se abrían de par en par porque las imágenes perturbaban cada parte de mi ser.

Recordar todo aquello me hizo hacerme una sola pregunta y sus posibles respuestas helaron mi cuerpo entero: ¿A que se referían los Malfoy con aquello de que el día se acercaba?

Con aun todo eso rondando mi cabeza me dormí.

**_ Mazmorras _**

Mientras Ginny Weasley acariciaba el rostro cansado de su castaña amiga dormida, justo en la habitación de los Slytherin estaba Draco Malfoy sentado en su cama solo después de haberle gritado a sus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle, quienes tenían intensiones de dormir, lo inservibles que eran en su cara hasta lograr que se fueran a descansar en los muebles de cuero negro de la sala.

El rubio miraba su puño cerrado aun rojo he inflamado sintiendo una rabia que nunca antes había sentido. Tomó su varita y apuntó a la lesión que se había hecho tras proferir un puñetazo a la pared del pasillo en donde se había encontrado con una Gryffindor que lo había herido sin clemencia.

— Me las pagarás, Hermione Granger.

Sentenció acostándose en su cama con brusquedad, aun manteniendo inmóvil la mano que parecía disminuir en volumen tras haberla hechizado.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

___.______—Hermione se ha metido en tremendo lío. _**_______  
_**


	4. Guerra en los aires

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**_Guerra en los aires_**

Honestamente, no había tenido una buena noche. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi cabeza sin avisar, carcomiendo sin ningún tipo de prudencia todo mi ser, logrando al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se helara, tiritara con fuerza o en los casos en los que ya no lo podía soportar más, me hacían llorar en silencio tratando de no despertar a ninguna de mis compañeras.

Realmente, la noche no había sido agradable.

Agradecí internamente sentir los primeros rayos del sol sabatino sobre mi piel, ya no había razón para aparentar dormir, ahora solo tenía que soportar un día más compartiendo el mismo Colegio que él, pero tenía que agradecer también, que los días como hoy en Hogwarts no se impartían clases. No había motivo para verle. No lo había.

Me levanté de la cama proponiéndome disfrutar del día, lo aprovecharía para terminar el libro que aun no regresaba a la Biblioteca. Fui directo al baño restregando mis ojos con cierta brusquedad, los cuales sentía aun cansados; pero ¿Cómo no? Si lo poco que pude dormir fue terrible. Permitiendo a un bostezo escapar de mis labios dejé que el agua golpeara directo en mis rizos castaños, cerré los ojos y suspiré deseando despertar de una vez de toda esta pesadilla, pero justo ahí estaba el problema, si la decisión estuviese en mis manos, elegiría despertar una semana antes con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco Malfoy mientras su mirada permanecía perdida en el lago y no un mes atrás pudiendo cortar desde el primer momento todo de raíz en la Biblioteca. Ese era mi mayor remordimiento.

Terminé de asearme sumida en mis propias reflexiones que no hacían más que continuar hiriéndome. Me coloqué unos jeans oscuros, una franela manga larga color blanca y mi túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor. Me miré en el espejo deseando poder cambiar mi semblante algo acongojado por uno más animado, pero no lo conseguí. Peiné mis cabellos húmedos y los dejé sueltos para que se secaran solos con mi andar. Tomé el libro dentro de mi mochila, miré a Ginny de soslayo dormitar en su cama y sin más salí de la habitación compartida directo a las afueras del Castillo.

A pesar de mi estado anímico, la mañana del sábado inyectaba alegría a cualquiera, tanto así que sentir el viento soplar en mi rostro y hacer a mi cabello ondear tras de mi, logró hacerme sonreír mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos libres que se encontraban bajo la sombras de varios árboles cerca de la puerta trasera del Castillo. Miré desde mi lugar como varios estudiantes habían decidido levantarse temprano para disfrutar del día que hacia en compañía de amigos, vi a unos cuantos jugar sentados en las raíces de los árboles, otros correr sin dirección solo riendo y a muy pocos leyendo a mi alrededor.

Poco a poco, con el pasar de los minutos el alumnado se multiplicó.

Con un profundo suspiró abrí el libro en la página que había marcado y comencé a leer desconectando todos mis sentidos de la alegría que se respiraba a mi alrededor.

— ¡Hermione!

Alcé la mirada cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro con suavidad.

— ¿Neville, ocurre algo? — Le pregunté a mi compañero de Casa al verle algo afligido parado frente a mi.

— No — Respondió rápidamente sin mirarme — Bueno, sí...

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le urgí al observarle jugar con sus manos de forma distraída.

— Me parece que reprobaré la asignatura del Profesor Snape...

Suspiré profundamente sabiendo que aquello era lo más probable.

— Siéntate — Le ordené y él no dudó hacerlo — ¿Tienes algún plan?

Neville asintió al fin mirándome, le sonreí para motivarle a hablar y después de dudar unos segundos lo hizo...

— Tengo que aprobar un examen particular que me hará mañana, solo necesito... tu ayuda — Tragó saliva sonoramente.

— Hoy podemos reunirnos después del almuerzo, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Gracias, Hermione! — Exclamó alejándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Pobre Neville... — Susurré sabiendo que aquel era un buen chico, inteligente también, solo que era una de esas personas fáciles de intimidar.

Volví a posar mi atención en el libro sobre mi piernas. Pasé a la siguiente hoja notando que ya quedaban muy pocas.

Las risas, los pasos, el sonido de las túnicas hondeando, los murmullos de las conversaciones... se habían multiplicado ya para ese momento a mi alrededor, pero no era nada molesto, al contrario, me trasmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad aunque ciertas veces tenía que releer una linea para poder comprender lo que decía, pero no me importó.

Sin dudar me dispuse a continuar con la página siguiente...

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Hey, Hermione!

Miré sobre mi hombro al escuchar a dos voces conocidas que me llamaban mientras sus dueños se acercaban a paso veloz.

— ¿Qué haces? — Quiso saber Ronald sentándose en el lugar vacío del banco, justo a mi lado.

— Leo — Ondeé el libro cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cuándo no?

— Irás a ver al equipo practicar, ¿Verdad? — Inquirió esta vez Harry parado frente a nosotros con su traje de Quidditch puesto igual que Ron.

— ¡Anda, Hermione! Así te distraes un poco de las clases, que sabes bien necesitas — Señaló lo ultimo de forma mordaz con una sonrisa y no pude evitar fulminarle con la mirada imitando su gesto.

— ¿Las chicas irán? — Le pregunté al que creía más serio de los dos.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó mi pelinegro amigo.

— No perdamos tiempo entonces — Les sonreí.

Nos encaminamos al campo de Quidditch entusiasmados mientras ambos me contaban una jugada que habían ideado para poner en práctica en el siguiente partido contra Slytherin que si o si tenían que ganar.

Al llegar vi a Ginny uniformada sobrevolando el terreno sobre su escoba, al mirarme me hizo un gesto con la mano que le devolví con emoción. No es que sepa mucho de este deporte, pero lo poco que sé me hace saber que ella es una excelente Cazadora, la mejor dijo una vez Harry, justamente él era el insigne Capitán y Buscador del equipo, mientras Ronald era el Guardián que custodiaba lo aros y los gemelos Weasley los Buscadores.

Vi a mis dos amigos montar sus escobas y reunirse con el resto del equipo en los aires, en ese momento divisé a Luna en la gradas y no dudé en ir hasta donde estaba.

— Hola.

— ¿Cómo sigues? — Me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me posicionaba a su lado.

— Mejor, gracias.

Después que Harry dio ciertas indicaciones los jugadores tomaron su lugar. Miré a mi amigo decender hasta el centro del terreno donde había un baúl que abrió dejando al descubierto las cuatro bolas con las que jugarían. Soltó las Bludger e hizo sonar su silbato para que Fred y George estuvieran atentos con sus bates; tomó la Quaffle y lanzó sobre su cabeza logrando que una de las Cazadoras la tomara y comenzara la jugada; para el final dejó la Snitch dorada que se alejó de él a toda velocidad haciéndolo sonreír, subió a su escoba y fue tras ella.

Ronald lo hacía bastante bien, aunque se le veía algo nervioso cuando Ginny ordenaba hacer una jugada enumerada con sus dedos que él aun sabiendo cual era a veces le sorprendían anotando. Los gemelos sobrevolaban todo el terreno sonrientes mientras se lanzaban las Bludger con fuerza apostando quién la alejaba más del terreno y con mayor vigor, mientras tanto Harry después de luchar tras la Snitch por varios minutos hasta atraparla la soltaba otra vez, dejaba que se le perdiera de vista y la buscaba a toda velocidad.

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, un grupo de estudiantes vestidos también con sus uniformes de Quidditch entraron al terreno de forma ordenada mientras tomaban en sus manos sus escobas voladoras. Al fijar mi atención en ellos noté que era el equipo de Slytherin.

Harry tras haber notado lo mismo que yo hizo sonar su silbato haciendo parar rápidamente el entrenamiento, pero los gemelos no pudiendo hacer nada más que seguir golpeando las Bludger a menos que quisieran que estas estamparan en sus ostro o en los de sus compañeros decidieron continuar haciendo lo primero, mientras el Capitán descendía para enfrentar el problema que se avecinaba.

Mi mejor amigo caminó hasta pararse frente al Capitán del otro equipo quien estaba en la punta guiando a las otras Serpientes, aquel no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

— Tranquila, Hermione.

Solo en el instante en el que mi amiga colocó una mano sobre mi hombro fui capaz de notar lo tensa que estaba, sin poder aparta los ojos de los acontecimientos que se daban bajo las gradas. Mi corazón latía desbocado y justo en mi pecho se habían conglomerado una serie de sentimientos que no dejaban que el aire transitara con facilidad hacia mis pulmones y organismo en general.

No podré sobrevivir si se quedan en el terreno. No si se queda él.

Miré a Ginny, Ronald, los gemelos y el resto del equipo sobre sus escobas con la mirada fija en su Capitán, sin entender aun la situación. Volví a fijar mis ojos en mi amigo y en el Slytherin que parecía estar entregándole un permiso para usar el campo con altanería.

— Será mejor que me vaya...

— ¡No! — Exclamó Luna sosteniéndome del brazo con decisión para no dejarme ir cuando comenzaba a alejarme — Honestamente, lo mejor es que te quedes. Draco logrará todos sus objetivos si mira tu estado y aun más tu reacción al irte — Habló con suavidad mirando directamente a mis ojos.

— Creo que tienes razón — Suspiré deseando con todo mi ser que el equipo intruso se fuera.

Realmente no estaba segura de lo que conversaban ambos Capitanes en la parte baja del juego, ya que la distancia ni siquiera me permitía mirar el movimiento de sus labios, pero si era consciente de las miradas de odio que entre ambos bandos se cruzaban.

De pronto Harry se montó en su escoba y fue hasta donde su equipo reunido para darles una información que a ninguno pareció gustar. Ginny le reclamó algo y él le mostró el pergamino que Malfoy le había entregado. Después de discutir unos segundos más, hizo su silbatos sonar y los chicos tomaron sus posiciones, mientras los Slytherin se montaban en sus escobas para hacer lo mismo.

Al parecer, habían acordado jugar un partido, tal vez para practicar de esa forma o para que el ganador se quedara con el terreno; creo que lo que ocurrió fue la primera de mis proposiciones, ya que de no ser así el equipo de mi Casa no se hubiera alterado tanto, estoy segura.

Harry volvió a hacer su silbato sonar y el partido comenzó.

Los Cazadores de ambos equipos intentaban vencer al Guardián contrario mientras que estos resguardaban los aros. Potter y Malfoy volaban cabeza a cabeza tras la Snitch dorada, sin embargo notaba que los Golpeadores de Gryffindor no tenían descanso, iban de aquí para allá intentando batear las Bludger lejos de sus compañeros.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero esta vez porque comenzaba a sentir un miedo invadir todo mi cuerpo, coloqué mi mano libre en mi pecho intentando comprender qué pasaba con los gemelos.

Honestamente, parecían haber más de dos bolas de hierro negro en juego.

— ¿Son impresiones mías o realmente todo esto se está poniendo algo tenso?

No le respondí a mi amiga porque estaba atónita mirando lo que en el campo ocurría. Al principio todo había comenzado como un juego, ahora parecía una guerra en lo aires donde los más veloces lograban mantenerse ilesos. Ronald se movía de un aro a otro muy rápido intentando así parar los tiros de las Serpientes que entraban uno tas uno sin parar mientras ellos sonreían y aplaudían su faena. No se detenían ni para respirar. Los Cazadores de Gryffindor intentaban conseguir la Quaffle, pero en vez de eso recibían codazos, patadas y empujones del equipo contrario que les hacían perder el equilibrio en sus escobas.

De pronto, un Cazador de Slytherin le lanzó la bola a mi pelirroja amiga directo a sus manos y ella la recibió deteniendo su vuelo por el asombro. Sin embargo, divisé como el mismo chico junto a los demás Cazadores de su equipo volaban hacia ella hasta formar un circulo dejándola en medio.

— ¡GINNY! — Grité aterrorizada dejando caer el libro que sujetaba con una de mis manos — ¡GINNY, CUIDADO! — Volví a vociferar al ver la señas que se hicieron las Serpientes para luego volar hacía ella y hacerla caer de su escoba — ¡NO! — Exclamé cubriendo mi boca al verla descender de espaldas a toda velocidad. Busqué con la mirada a Harry y lo encontré en el otro punto del Campo luchando con Malfoy para atrapar la Snitch — ¡HARRY! — Grité con fuerza sintiendo mi corazón explotar, mi amigo me miró y le señalé hacia el medio del terreno donde Ginny seguía descendiendo a gran velocidad.

Rápidamente voló hacia ella intentando tomarla como si fuera una Snitch para rescatarla de una dolorosa y casi letal caída debido a la altura...

— ¡Oh, no!

— ¿¡Qué ocurre?! — Le pregunté a Luna quien miraba otra parte del terreno.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira ahí! — Me pidió apuntando a los cielos mientras jalaba mi túnica para llamar mi atención — 1... 2... 3... ¡Son 4!

Sin entender a lo que se refería miré el punto que me indicaba y mis ojos se abrieron por lo descubierto: habían 4 Bludger en juego. Fred y George intentaban batear cada bola con fuerza, pero estas parecían estar hechizadas como en segundo año, no dejaban de seguirlos a todos lados con intenciones de herirlos. Los gemelos eran sus objetivos y se les veía muy cansados.

— No... — Susurré con los sentimientos a flor de piel al mirar a ambos hermanos defenderse con brío.

— ¡Pero, miren a quién tenemos aquí! — Exclamó una fría voz que conocía muy bien.

Olvidé un momento a mis amigos en el terreno para fijar mis ojos y toda mi atención en Draco Malfoy quien se mantenía estático frente a mi sobre su escoba. Al chocar nuestras miradas sentí en la suya un odio que me heló e hizo tiritar mi labio inferior sin poder controlarlo. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de rabia, su mandíbula firmemente contraída y noté además que se sujetaba al mango de su escoba con mucha brusquedad como si deseara que aquello fuese mejor mi cuello para estrangularme allí mismo.

Sí realmente las miradas mataran, a estas alturas no podría seguir viendo como su semblante se torna rojizo poco a poco por la ira contenida.

Uní mis labios con fuerza para que no notara sus efectos sobre mi y aun sabiendo que cada característica en él podía ser perjudicial no solo para mi, sino para todos aquellos en el campo de juego me obligué a recordar los sucesos de la noche en la que supe toda la verdad, los cuales honestamente, vinieron a mi sin mucho trabajo.

Solo hasta ese momento, mis ojos comenzaron a mirarle con el mismo odio con el que él me veía a mi.

— Es nada más y nada menos que la ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA acompañada de su amiga la lunática — Rió haciendo énfasis al mencionarme de aquella forma tan despectiva.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me llamaba así frente a frente. Hacía casi un mes de eso, exactamente. Obligué a mis ojos a que se mantuvieran libre de humedad, mientras mis manos formaban puños que quería estampar en su rostro aun sabiendo que sería difícil al él estar sobre su escoba, pero querer aquello con tantas fuerzas me permitió olvidar el deseo infinito que tenía de gritar, de llorar y correr lejos de él.

Dejando a un lado todo aquello, me mantuve firme, serena, erguí mi mandíbula y mantuve mi mirada desafiante.

— Aun sigue sorprendiéndome que tu, precisamente, Granger estés aquí — Me señaló con una sonrisa altanera — Me pregunto, ¿Por qué será que no estás comiéndote uno de tus asquerosos libros como haces usualmente? ¡Eres una rata de Biblioteca! — Escupió sabiendo que me lastimaba, pero respiré y continué viéndole con la misma intensidad de antes — ¡Ah! Creo que ya entendí, estás tratando de hacer vida social — Rió — ¿Quién lo pensaría?...

— ¿Haciendo vida social? ¡Ja! ¿¡Qué te crees, Malfoy?! — Comencé a decir con rabia, sin poder contenerme un segundo más — Por si no lo sabes, aunque... honestamente no deberías saberlo ni te debería importar, pero debido a las circunstancias te lo dejaré claro... — Hice una pausa tratando de pensar lo más rápido posible en lo siguiente que diría. Tenía que ser firme, convincente e hiriente — ¡Yo, Hermione Granger, sí tengo vida social! — Sonreí fingiendo dulzura — Primero, tengo un magnifico novio que se llama... ¡Viktor Krum! ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te suena ese nombre? — Mentí con mucha facilidad mientas su cara seguía adoptando un tono rojizo — Sí, creo que si sabes quien es, es el famoso Buscador del equipo de Bulgaria y como si aquello fuese poco... ¡Tengo amigos! Los más sinceros, fieles, cariñosos, leales y sobre todo verdaderas personas que podría catalogar con aquella etiqueta, no como tú, déjame decir que me produces cierta lastima porque haces llamar amigos a aquellos estúpidos seguidores que te idolatran, te imitan y están a tu lado por puro interés, nada más. Es que, vamos Malfoy, por favor ¿Quién quisiera tener un amigo como tu?

Cuando aquello ultimo salió de mis labios motivados por la rabia y la ira que sentía le vi acercarse más a donde estaba, se bajó de su escoba y se paró justo a mi lado. Sujetando con fuerza mis brazos me hizo girar hasta quedar cara a cara. Sus ojos examinaban los míos sin sutiliza, sin embargo mi ojos tan solo trataban de mantenerse firmes mirando aquel cielo gris y tenebroso en el que se habían transformado.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A HABLARME ASÍ! — Exclamó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mio.

Sus labios continuaban contraídos, sus ojos enfocados en los míos, su semblante impenetrable y su agarre fuerte, casi lastimándome. Sentir su aliento sobre mi nariz logró hacerme temblar, pero dejando de lado aquello que sé que notó continué desafiándole con la mirada.

— ¿Y si lo hago, qué? — Nuestras narices se rozaron.

— ¡CUIDADO!

El grito de Luna logró que ambos nos separáramos entrando en si, justo en ese momento aproveché de soltarme de su agarre y ambos, sin decir nada, fijamos nuestra vista en el cielo. Obligué a mis ojos a distinguir aquel punto negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Mis labios se abrieron por la impresión sin poder hacer nada más que mantenerme rígida, como si me hubiesen petrificado. Era una Bludger y tenía un único objetivo: hacerme daño. No pude hacer nada, solo miré aterrorizada como la distancia entre aquella bola de hierro y yo se esfumaba...

De pronto volví a sentir un fuerte agarre sobre mis brazos y un empujón que me hizo impactar frente a frente con mi amiga, quien me sujetó con fuerza para evitar que cayera en el suelo de las gradas. Aun sin entender qué había ocurrido la miré directamente a los ojos mientras que ella veía hacia mi costado con cierta angustia.

Al escuchar un gemido de dolor tras de mi fue que reaccioné. Me solté de Luna con cierta brusquedad y giré.

— ¡Malfoy! — Exclamé sintiendo un fuerte escozor en mis ojos mientras me acercaba a él.

Estaba de espaldas hacia mi, tomándose el brazo donde había sido herido por la Bludger. Ambas manos viajaron a mi boca, estaba asombrada y mis ojos lo que más querían era liberar unas lágrimas molestas que estaban envueltas por la más pura angustia que sentía. Él me había quitado de en medio, consiguiendo así recibir el fuerte golpe.

No lo podía creer.

Coloqué una mano en el hombro de su brazo sano y lo obligué a girarse. Tenía todo el rostro contraído por el dolor, mantenía sus ojos y sus labios fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... — Le pregunté en un hilo de voz sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos y miró en silencio los míos.

— ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! — Escuché la voz de la Profesora Minerva provenir del centro del terreno, pero no confirmé aquello, porque mis ojos no dejaban de examinar los de él.

Mi respiración se había agitado y mi corazón latía con vigor sin poder evitar conjeturar las razones por las cuales él había hecho aquello y todas, para mi blando y más noble órgano eran maravillosas.

Aun no lo podía creer...

— Porque aunque seas una asquerosa y repugnante chica, eso eres... una mujer; y por más que te llenes la boca hablando mal de los Malfoy, mi familia las respetan, cosa que en estos momentos lamento con todo mi ser. Me hubiese gustado verte lastimada... — Escupió con el mayor odio nunca antes escuchado en su voz.

Sentí un cuchillo atravesar el mismo órgano que se había ilusionado sin razón. ¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo tan tonta? ¿Cómo después de haber escuchado toda la verdad puedo llegar a creer que me quiere? ¿Cómo me lastimo a mi misma de esa manera?

No pude, ni quise acallar los sollozos que comenzaban a salir de lo más hondo de mi corazón. Sin poder continuar sosteniéndole la fría mirada, posé mis ojos en mis manos unidas en mi pecho tratando de controlar todo lo que sentía justo allí. Pero era imposible, preferiría haber recibido el imparto de esa bola de hierro negra, en vez de sus hirientes palabras.

— ¡Así es como debe ser! Frente a un Malfoy todos los insignificantes como tu, deben bajar la mirada.

Escuchar aquello me heló. Honestamente, ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? ¿Cómo pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos, en sus palabras cuando realmente era una persona sin escrúpulos? ¿Cómo pude pensar que era... bueno?

Maldito, Malfoy.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero por miedo a que estas no salieran con la fuerza debida me las reservé. Solo, alcé la mirada lo suficiente como para verle directamente a los ojos. Sé que ya no había odio en los míos, porque dentro de mi ese sentimiento se había esfumado, ahora solo me invadía una tristeza infinita, pero aun así no me importó que lo notara.

Giré y comencé a mover mis pies a toda velocidad, dejando tras de mi a dos personas, a una de mis mejores amigas y aunque ya no quisiera reconocerlo... al amor de mi vida.

No estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar en el campo de juego, tampoco de las acciones que tomaría la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, pero estaba segura que ésta le había dado fin a la guerra en los aires y me tranquilizaba un poco, realmente Fred y George me habían preocupado. Si embargo, de otra cosa que estaba totalmente segura, era del camino que estaba tomando.

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro intentando esfumar cualquier rastro de humedad en él mientras me obligaba a no derramar ni una sola lágrima más.

Sin poder evitarlo atravesaba los jardines del Castillo sumida en mis propias reflexiones, sin siquiera detenerme a responder a una pregunta que un compañero de mi misma Casa me había hecho, que honestamente no recuerdo cuál fue. Sentí como mi cuerpo impactó con otro que rápidamente me pidió disculpas, pero yo solo continué con mi andar. Antes de atravesar la puerta para entrar al Colegio, otra persona volvió a dirigirse a mi, al mirarle distinguí que era de Hufflepuff y justo en ese momento noté que varios estudiantes me examinaban con interés, negué con la cabeza y comencé a recorrer los desiertos pasillos.

Seguramente, aquellos chicos me miraban porque habían divisado lo ocurrido en el terreno de juego.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba frente al retrato, la mujer regordeta me dijo algo, una y otra vez y no le comprendí hasta que finalmente caí en cuenta que lo que me pedía era la contraseña. Al decírsela, volvió a preguntarme otra cosa, pero no perdí tiempo escuchándola, solo entré.

Caminé con intensiones de subir a mi habitación, solo quería refugiarme allí.

— ¿Hermione? — Habló alguien cerca de mi — Hermione — Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre la misma voz — ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió la misma persona colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Levanté la mirada para descubrir quien era aquel que me había sacado de mis reflexiones, Neville Longbottom. Noté que en la Sala Común no había nadie más que él, ya que seguramente el resto prefería disfrutar de la mañana sabatina o del espectáculo en el terreno de Quidditch.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Volvió a preguntar mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Si... — Le susurré sorprendida por lo débil que había sonado mi respuesta.

— Realmente, no lo pareces — Continuó aun examinado mi rostro con su mirada — ¿Estás segura que no te duele nada? Estás pálida...

Tal vez por aquello que decía mi compañero de Casa era porque ciertamente varios me miraban al pasar, era por mi estado que hasta ese momento desconocía, no por lo acontecido en el Campo.

— Estoy bien — Intenté tranquilizarle con aquello mientras sentía mis parpados bastante pesados al tiempo que mis ojos comenzaban a arder con vigor, nuevamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir una fuerte punzada en mi cien.

Volví a abrirlos cuando noté una mano sobre mi frente.

— ¡Estás demasiado fría, Hermione! — Exclamó con preocupación al comprobar mi temperatura.

— No, no te...

— ¡HERMIONE!

La pronunciación de mi nombre fue lo ultimo que escuché y Neville lo que vi antes de que todo se tiñera de negro.

No supe, ni sentí nada más...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	5. La verdad en su forma más pura

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**_La verdad en su forma más pura_**

_— ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?! — Grité a punto de llorar._

_Miré a mi alrededor en busca de aunque sea una persona, pero estaba sola en aquel alargado pasillo que parecía pertenecer a un Hospital. Llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar dando vueltas sin escuchar ni el más mínimo sonido, ni ver a nadie más que las paredes blancas del propio corredor._

_¡Estaba harta! Ya había corrido por todo el lugar sin encontrar salida, era un camino sin cruces, recto y lo que era peor, nadie parecía escucharme._

_Moví mis pies descalzos hacia la puerta cercana, tomé la perilla y comencé a forcejear intentando abrirla, pero igual que todas las demás ésta también estaba cerrada con llave. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y comencé a sollozar sintiendo la angustia y la desesperación invadir mi cuerpo, nuevamente._

_¡¿Dónde estaba?!_

_— Tranquila, ven..._

_Asombrada traté de buscar con la mirada la dueña de aquella voz, pero no encontré nada a mi alrededor, sin embargo había sonado muy clara, casi como si hubiesen susurrado en mi oído. A los pocos segundos, miré aparecer en el pasillo a una persona con lo que parecía ser una pijama de pantalón largo y una franela de tiros lila que me daba la espalda, su cabello rizado caía suelto un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Repentinamente, ésta comenzó a correr y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo para así intentar alcanzarla._

_Atravesé, otra vez, el mismo corredor blanco, pero en esta oportunidad no estaba sola, escuchaba unos pasos aparte de los míos y una fresca risa provenir de la mujer frente a mi. Sin previo aviso sus pies se detuvieron y desapareció ante mis ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_— ¡No! — Exclamé corriendo hacia el lugar donde segundos antes se había detenido._

_Volvió a escuchar la misma risa fresca por todo el lugar y justo en ese momento divisé una salida en el pasillo. Corrí hasta allá a toda velocidad por miedo de que sea producto de mi imaginación y me sorprendí cuando mis pies descalzos comenzaron a tocar una hierba menuda y tupida de un brillante color verde. Miré al frente y descubrí maravillada lo que parecía ser el claro de un bosque con arboles empinados y sonidos de animales que hacían el paisaje armonioso._

_Caminé despacio, mirando y tocando la contextura de los troncos de los árboles incrédula por no estar rodeada de las mismas paredes de concreto blanco de antes. Sentí una rama crujir bajo mis pies, pero no me detuve, al contrario, me hizo sonreír escuchar aquel sonido. También oía muy cerca agua correr, así que moví mis pies con mayor rapidez hacía el sitio donde sospechaba provenía._

_Después de dar varios pasos lo encontré, era un riachuelo de agua cristalina que transitaba entre los árboles del bosque al caer por una escalera de piedras grandes mientras flores de diferentes especies y colores lo adornaban. Vi con una sonrisa varias mariposas volar de aquí para allá con sus coloridas alas, mientras un gato de pelaje denso y almendrado intentaba atraparlas. Me acerqué un poco más y divisé una astuta ardilla recorrer con vigor el tronco de un árbol con intención de tomar un fruto que había caído del mismo segundos atrás mientras en la cima una lechuza se mantenía atenta._

_Aquel, sin duda aluna, era un lugar de ensueño._

_Una ráfaga de viento sopló con fuerza logrando alborotar aun más mis cabellos y hacerlos chocar contra mi cara; además, trajo consigo una bandada de palomas blancas que muy difícilmente logré mirar porque los árboles se unían unos con otros en la cima, dejando que tan solo un poco de luz atravesara sus hojas._

_Tomé asiento en una piedra cerca del río, subí el pantalón de mi pijama hasta mis rodillas y sumergí mis pies descubriendo que el agua era tibia._

_— Ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí..._

_Giré mi cabeza tras escuchar la misma voz del principio salir tras mi espalda. La sonrisa en mi rostro se esfumó en el instante en el que divisé el rostro de la mujer que antes había desaparecido frente a mis ojos. Ella rió mirándome._

_— No tengas miedo, soy tu — Sonrió una persona idéntica a mi mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba._

_No podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello era exactamente igual de enmarañado que el mio, sus ojos, sus manos y hasta su pijama era la que traía puesta. Para asombrarme más, subió el ruedo de su pantalón tras sentarse en la piedra a mi lado y metió sus pies descalzos en el agua, igual que yo._

_— ¿Es muy difícil entender que soy tu? — Me miró con dulzura mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada._

_— No entiendo._

_— Digamos que soy la Hermione Granger de tu futuro._

_— Sigo sin entender nada._

_Ella rió._

_— Por ser tu, sé que te va a molestar lo que te diré, pero debo hacerlo, debes recordar — La miré extrañada — Desde aquel sábado estas rondando por aquí, sin rumbo ni objetivos. ¿Sabes por qué? — Negué — Porque este no es tu mundo por ahora, es el mio. Tu, debes regresar al mundo real._

_— Me quiero quedar aquí __— Hablé con seguridad._

_— Lo sé, puedo sentirlo, pero debes enfrentar tus problemas primero..._

_— ¿Qué problemas?_

_— Malfoy, por ejemplo._

_— ¿Malfoy? — Inquirí desconcertada y ella sonrió._

_— Debes recordarlo, él es parte importante de tu vida..._

_— ¡No! — Exclamé sintiendo mis ojos arder._

_— Ya lo recordaste por lo que veo — Sonrió dejando que su vista se perdiera entre los árboles._

_— No quiero volver._

_— Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ya te lo dije; tus amigos... nuestros amigos están muy preocupados — Miré mis pies sumergidos en el agua transparente mientras varios peces de colores nadaban alrededor de ellos — Lo que más desean es que vuelvas, además tu destino está escrito, debes despertar, saber la verdad, enfrentarte al mal y luego volverás..._

_— ¿Cómo sabes que volveré? — La miré directamente a sus ojos castaños._

_— Ya te dije que está escrito, volverás aquí a ser feliz y no vendrás sola — Dijo levantándose con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Con quién vendré?_

_— ¡Si que haces preguntas! — Rió alejándose._

_— ¿A dónde vas?_

_— Te guiaré para que salgas de aquí._

_— ¡Te he dicho que no quiero!_

_— ¡Debes hacerlo! Aun no perteneces a este mundo, entiéndelo._

_— ¿Me prometes que volveré? — Le pregunté poniéndome de pies._

_— ¿Por qué quieres volver?_

_— No sé supone que lo sabes._

_— Sí, pero es bueno que lo reconozcas._

_— Porque siento mucha paz ¿Contenta? — Suspiré finalmente tomando la mano que me extendía._

—_ Te prometo que volverás a sentirla — Rió mientras movía sus pies con rapidez y me obligaba a hacer lo mismo — ¡Cuídate! — Exclamó y sentí que todo el paisaje desaparecía al igual que ella._

— Hijos, tienen que tener paciencia — Escuché la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿¡Paciencia?! ¡Pero, si lleva 3 días así!

Así que, según lo que dijo Ronald, llevaba 3 días separada de mi mundo real.

— ¿Y si no despierta? — Ginny preguntó entre sollozos muy cerca de mi.

— Hermione — Luna me llamaba por mi nombre mientras sentía que acariciaban mi frente, tal vez era ella misma — Te necesitamos, amiga. Por favor, reacciona... — La voz se le quebró al final y volví a escuchar un sollozo inundar la habitación, mientras Ron trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras de consuelo.

— ¿Señora Poppy, usted cree que nos escuche?

— No lo sé, señor Potter. En ciertos casos hay pacientes que sí lo hacen y otros no, recuerde que cada persona es diferente — Al escuchar la intervención de la enfermera oí unos pasos alejándose, supuse que eran los de ella.

— Aun no comprendo como mi amiga, la más fuerte de todas, puede estar tumbada en esta cama. ¡Ella estaba bien! Como siempre...

— No, Ginny. Hermione estaba sometida a una gran presión que ninguno notó, ni yo misma hasta que la vi descargar todo eso que sentía. Primero, estaban sus estudios, ella es diferente al resto no solo se preocupa por sus deberes sino por los de los demás, multiplicando así su preocupación ¿No es cierto, Harry? ¿Qué me dices tu, amor? — No hubo respuesta más que un suspiro que no supe quien produjo — Segundo, Hermione es muy perseverante, si se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja hace todo para lograrlo, como cuando lee ¿No se dieron cuenta que siempre traía consigo un libro? Y recordando bien siempre era el mismo, supongo que se propuso leerlo completamente en cierta cantidad de días. Muy bien sabemos que, cuando de lectura se trata a veces se le olvida comer hasta dormir las horas necesarias...

— Es cierto, un día discutí con ella por culpa de ese libro que consumía todo su tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Ves? Y el tercer punto, pero no por eso menos importante, al contrario creo que le gana a los otros dos, estaba muy triste, demasiado diría yo — Susurró tomando una de mis manos y acariciándola con cariño.

Escuchar a mis amigos preocupados, a Ginny y Luna llorar mientas los chicos las consolaban me hacía sentir miserable, porque yo estaba allí escuchándoles sin poder decirles que estaba bien. Traté, obligué a mi mano a moverse para que Luna lo sintiera y dedujera que los escuchaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Parecía como si mi cerebro estaba desconectado de todas mis extremidades.

Eso me aterró.

— ¿Triste? — Inquirió Ronald — No entiendo.

— Sé que tal vez ninguno lo entienda, conociendo lo alegre y vivaz que es, además de lo buena que es para disimular con la intención de no preocupar a nadie; pero es que yo no puedo contarles. Se lo prometí — Suspiró — Pero, Ginny, Harry imagínense que ya no se tuvieran el uno al otro, recordar cada momento vivido no debe ser muy alentador, al contrario, debe ser verdaderamente nostálgico ¿Cierto? O Ron, mi amor, solo imagina que el cariño que sientes por mi no es correspondido ¿Cómo te sentirías?

— ¿Está enamorada? — Inquirió Ginny.

Para mi alivio no escuché respuestas, aunque debido a mi situación ni siquiera pude cerciorarme de que no haya asentido o hecho algún gesto afirmativo, pero ya a estas altura qué importaba que se enteraran de todo, igual tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

— Ya deberíamos irnos, es muy tarde.

— Ron tiene razón, si nos encuentran rondando por los pasillos a esta hora podrán castigarnos — Continuó Luna.

— Además, seguro Madame Pomfrey vendrá en cualquier momento a decirnos que las visitas se acabaron — Resopló mi pelirrojo amigo.

— Quiero quedarme a hacerle compañía esta noche...

— Ginny, amor, sabes que no está permitido.

Un suspiró resonó a mi lado, seguramente era de Ginny resignándose a la realidad.

De pronto sentí besos en la frente y apretones de mano, al cabo de unos segundos no escuchaba nada más que un búho afuera de la instancia. Se habían ido y yo continuaba con la imposible tarea de moverme.

Sin embargo, comencé a escuchar unos pasos acercarse a mi con rapidez.

— Vamos, Luna — Escuché la voz de Ronald a lo lejos.

— Adelántense ustedes, ya voy. No encuentro uno de mis zarcillos de rábano.

— ¿No prefieres que te ayude?

— No, deben estar por aquí... — Susurró muy cerca de mi — ¡Aquí están! — Exclamó contenta sentándose en el bode de la cama en la que me encontraba.

La escuché suspirar y luego tomó mi mano.

— No estoy segura de que nos escuchas, de que nos sientes a tu lado, pero no importa, yo te lo diré todas las veces necesarias hasta que despiertes: te necesitamos, Mione; nada es igual sin ti, Ginny y yo te extrañamos mucho y los chicos, bueno... ellos no logran adaptarse a nada sin ti — Rió con suavidad — No sé si lo sabes, pero nunca te dejamos sola, por más que no esté permitido — Susurró muy cerca de mi oído como queriendo evitar que alguien más la escuchara — Se ha comportado como todo un caballero, ha sido leal y fiel a ti durante estos días que has estado aquí. Ni una sola noche te ha dejado sola y me consta porque cuando vengo en la madrugada él sigue aquí, generalmente mirándote en silencio con una expresión nostálgica, otras he tenido que despertarlo porque se queda dormido en la silla con la cabeza sobre tu viente — Suspiró — Está muy triste y la culpa no lo deja volver a ser el de antes — Con aquello, volvió a besar mi frente y se fue dejándome un remolino de preguntas sin respuesta que podía simplificar en una sola:

¿Quién podía ser aquel? La posible respuesta heló todos los órganos dentro de mi, pero rápidamente deseché aquella conjetura. Él no era capaz de algo así. Él era un monstruo frente a mi.

Olvidando aquel ultimo asunto, Luna tenía razón, hasta me sorprendió escucharla hablar de mi con tanta serenidad y claridad. No sabía que fuera tan observadora. Pero, a ciencia cierta, todo lo que dijo era verdad, no dormía ni comía lo suficiente, tenía muchas preocupaciones debido a los exámenes que se acercaban, pero sobre todo, por culpa de la bendita conversación entre Lucius Malfoy y su hijo que no me dejaba de herir, además de carcomer el cerebro tratando de encontrar una respuesta al asunto aquel de que el día se acercaba.

Escuché, nuevamente, unos pasos acercarse a mi, pero de forma acompasada, hasta que finalmente alguien colocó la palma de su mano en mi frente con suavidad.

— Espero que mejore pronto — Escuché la voz de la enfermera comprobando mi temperatura.

A los segundos oí como cerraba las cortinas de mi cubículo y se alejaba.

Según la conversación de mis amigos ya era de noche, pero quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, quería levantarme de aquella cama de una vez por todas, pero sobre todo, quería regresar a aquel mundo que no estoy segura si soñé o viví aunque sea un instante, es que, sinceramente, todo fue tan real que me inclino por la ultima opción.

Que inútil me siento estando aquí, sin poder abrir los ojos, mover mis dedos si quiera.

No tenía sueño, ya había sido suficiente para mi 3 días vagando por mi inconsciencia; así que no tuve de otra que escuchar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y justamente, nada pasaba. Los pasos de la enfermera ya no resonaban por el sitio, seguramente había cerrado la enfermería y se había ido a descansar. Tan solo sentía como una silenciosa paz tenía envuelto todo el lugar, el viento afuera soplaba moviendo de forma sincronizada las hojas en los árboles.

Traté de agudizar aun más mi oído y escuché un gato ronronear hasta a varias lechuzas ulular fuera. Si pudiese gesticular una sonrisa lo haría en este momento.

Aquellos sonidos propios de la naturaleza y aun más de la noche me relajaban, me hacían olvidar aunque sea un instante el lugar en donde me encontraba y sobre todo, el motivo.

De pronto, comencé a escuchar unos pasos acercarse a mi nuevamente, pero no parecían ser los de la enfermera ya que estos, según lo que oía, intentaban pasar desapercibidos porque apenas resonaban cuando la suela del zapato tocaba el suelo.

Escuché los aros de metal de las cortinas chocar entre si cuando la persona entró al cubículo en donde me encontraba, me pareció que deslizó un banco o una silla y tomó asiento muy cerca de mi mientras suspiraba pesadamente tomando mi mano y la otra comenzaba a moverse con suavidad por mis cabellos.

No dijo nada, solo hizo aquello un tiempo más hasta que besó la mano que me sujetaba y logré sentir como sus labios tiritaban. Esa misma mano, la posó en su propia mejilla y sentí una humedad justo allí, también.

— Hola — Finalmente susurró con una voz débil que no supe identificar — ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? Ya llevas 3 días así ¿No crees que es suficiente?... Ya no lo puedo soportar más... — Al final, la voz se le quebró a Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo no lo reconocí antes? Si esa era su voz, pero envuelta en una tristeza que nunca antes había notado; además, estaba el olor a menta que impregnó el lugar y la suavidad de su piel contra la mía, sin contar el calor que me trasmitía.

¡El no podía estar aquí! ¡Él era un maldito traidor!

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder comunicarme de alguna manera para que lo alejaran de mi. ¡Podía hacerme daño! ¿Acaso realmente era el que noche a noche me acompañaba? No, no podía ser real, aquello no podía ser posible.

Todo esto tenía que ser un sueño.

— Me parte el alma pensar que por mi culpa estás aquí... — Gimió logrando helar mis reflexiones — Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde, si te hubiera dicho todo cuando sentí que debía hacerlo, tu no estarías aquí pasando por todo esto... — Volvió a besar mi mano — Deseo con todo mi corazón que logres escucharme, Hermione, necesito que oigas mis razones para que al menos tu me perdones, porque no puedo... yo no puedo perdonarme — Susurró muy cerca de mi oído, permitiéndome así oír los suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios — De igual forma nunca me cansaré de repetirte lo mismo todas las noches, hasta que por lo menos muevas tu mano para golpearme o abras tus ojos y me grites como aquella vez en el pasillo o hace un mes en la Biblioteca.

Rió con suavidad .

— Desde que nací mi padre no me habló de otra cosa más que lo maravilloso que era ser seguidor de según él, el mejor mago de toda la historia. Crecí escuchando aquello, los beneficios que traían a la familia y sobre todo viví oyendo el deseo de mi padre en que me convirtiera en un Mortífago más. Entonces, cuando entré en Hogwarts y vi a Potter lo reconocí al instante, mi instinto lo odió sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de conocerle, pero no solo hacía él sentí aquel sentimiento, sino que odié a todo aquel que lo rodeaba, que le sonreía y hasta le saludaba. Tu estabas en ese grupo...

Susurró besando mi mejilla para luego volver a posicionarse cerca de mi oído.

— Te insulté y miré como si fueras inferior porque eso también me lo enseñaron cuando niño. En primer y segundo año te molesté cada vez que te veía por los pasillos sola, pero en tercero no sé que fue lo que pasó, si no te veía en todo el día te buscaba donde sea que estuvieras para igualmente, insultarte. ¿Parece una locura, verdad? Pero es cierto, muchas horas de mi día la pasaba imaginando nuevos apodos para ti, hasta Potter pasó a un segundo escalón. Entonces, poco a poco fui descubriendo que tenerte todo el tiempo presente no era un buen presagio. En cuarto año intenté no meterme más contigo, pero se me hacia imposible. Justo en ese año descubrí que aquel odio que decía sentir hacia ti y que todos veían así era un sentimiento diferente... — Tomó aire — No puedo negar que aquel sentimiento me hizo sentir mal, estaba defraudando a mi padre, a todas las generaciones de los Malfoy, así que me reservé todo aquello, aunque no pude evitar continuar molestándote porque aunque suene terrible, me gustaba hacerlo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque al menos de esa forma podía verte. Ser egoísta está en mi naturaleza — Respiró hondo, demostrándome con aquello que aun siendo una de sus características no le gustaba — Finalmente, quinto año llegó y mi oportunidad también. Mi padre me comentó sobre el plan de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, su fin es tener a Harry Potter en sus manos para luego matarlo él mismo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar qué me parecía, solo fue y se la informó a su Superior — Resopló — Por esa razón, me encomendaron una misión, la cual debía cumplir como requisito único para formar parte de los Mortífagos y aquella no fue otra más que enamorarte para usarte como rehén en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Cuando mi padre me lo contó, me asusté mucho y lo notó; obviamente me gritó, supuso que el terror en mis ojos se debía a mi debilidad, pero realmente era al temor de que pudieras salir lastimada en todo aquello. Finalmente, le hice creer que todo estaba bien, que yo te enamoraría sin siquiera sospechar que aquello era realmente lo que yo quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que te enamoras de mi — Volvió a besar mi mejilla aun sujetando mi mano — Así como yo lo estoy de ti.

Sin previo avisó, sentí como ocultó su cabeza en mi barriga y sin pronunciar otra palabra más, comenzó a llenar el tranquilo lugar de sollozos que desgarraron mi corazón y mi alma entera.

En este momento más que nunca deseaba moverme, quería acariciar sus cabellos y abrazarlo con fuerza, quería darle todo el cariño que cuando niño nadie le dio, quería que notara en mis ojos todo el amor que sentía hacia él. Quería pedirle perdón, por no haberle dado el beneficio de la duda, por no haber dudado si quiera de las frías respuestas que le dio a su padre aquella noche.

¡Necesitaba moverme por él!

— Si solo hubieses ido, Hermione. Si hubieses hecho caso a mi carta, si nos hubiéramos visto aquella tarde cuando con tanta urgencia te lo pedí, te juro... te juro que te hubiese contado todo... — Lloró haciéndome sentir miserable.

¡Me había equivocado! Así que eso era lo importante que quería contarme. Si fuese dueña de los movimientos de mi cuerpo en este preciso instante estaría sollozando con la misma intensidad que él, mientras tanto le abrazaría con fuerza para que sintiera que nunca lo dejaría.

Sin embargo, intenté moverme nuevamente, articular alguna palabra, reforzar el agarre que había hecho al entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, liberar las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, pero nada funcionaba.

Suspiró con fuerza liberando mi barriga del peso de su cabeza y se acercó nuevamente a mi oído.

— Después de lo que ocurrió el sábado, Luna me contó todo, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero cuando comenzó la obligué a que terminara diciéndomelo — Rió con tristeza — Me dijo que me habías escuchado aquella noche hablar con mi padre, también que lo del maldito de Krum fue un invento tuyo del momento... ¿Sospechas al menos cuánto me dolió aquello? — Aquella pregunta fue apenas un susurró, pero aun así llegó a mis oídos en forma de reproche — Mucho; pero qué puedo decirte yo, si ya te había dicho y hecho cosas terribles. Les dije a los Cazadores de mi equipo que molestaran a Ginny Weasley en el mismo instante en el que pisáramos el terreno... Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, ya le pedí disculpas a ella misma, pero es que tu misma me dijiste que todo había sido una apuesta con ella — Acarició mi mejilla guardando silencio unos segundos — Eres tan creativa que comienzas a asustarme — Supe que rió para no llorar más — Lo de las Bludger también fue mi idea, se suponía que debían seguir a los gemelos, no lastimarte a ti. Cuando vi que aquella bola venía hacia ti, sentí que mi corazón saldría por mi boca... prefiero siempre salir herido yo antes que tu. Pero aun reconociendo esto, no debí haberte dicho ese montón de estupideces que te dije. Cuando me miraste antes de irte del campo de juego, sentí una tristeza tan grande. Intenté ir tras de ti, para gritar a los cuatro vientos que me perdonaras, pero McGonagall me paralizó con un hecho, impidiendo que me moviera de mi lugar, sin embargo te grité, pero no regresaste y justo ahí Luna aprovechó para contarme todo...

Deseaba con todo mi ser decirle que estaba bien, aun más cuando volvió a comenzar a llorar, sin importar que alguien pudiese escucharle. Draco Malfoy se había quitado la careta de frialdad frente a mi y yo lo único que quería era abrazarle, pero ni eso podía.

Draco, mi amor, te amo tanto.

— ¡Necesito que te levantes! — Me pidió entre gemidos — ¡Por favor, hazlo por mi! Ya no puedo más, necesito mirarte a los ojos y decirte todo lo que siento. Hermione, quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que yo te...

Dejó de hablar repentinamente y el aura de paz en la que se encontraba sumergida la enfermería se había roto. Comencé a escuchar gritos de estudiantes aterrorizados, cosas caer al suelo con fuerza, alguno que otro profesor dar ordenes...

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	6. El poder de nuestro amor

**DECLAIMER: **Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de** __****J.K. Rowling.**

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**_El poder de nuestro amor_**

El alboroto afuera se intensificó, las ordenes de los profesores eran mucho más claras al igual que la propia voz del Director que parecía haber amplificado con un hechizo, los pasos siguieron multiplicándose del mismo modo que los gritos de terror, hasta podía llegar a escuchar uno que otro gemido de dolor que helaba hasta la última célula en mi organismo.

— El día llegó... — Dijo Draco en un susurro mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente; por el tono me pareció que no se lo esperaba — Solo en este momento me alegra que estés aquí, sé que los Mortífagos no se atreverán a tocar esta ala del Castillo, simplemente, porque no les interesa lastimar más a los que ya de por si están aquí — Suspiró — Te prometo que por ti salvaré a todos los estudiantes y profesores que pueda, me batiré en duelo con mi padre si se me presenta la ocasión, pero tu debes prometerme solo una cosa... — Se acercó a mi oído — Que te despertarás, por favor — Con aquella petición unió sus labios con los míos en un suave roce.

Después de aquello escuché sus pasos alejarse y mucho más escándalo afuera.

No podía permitir que el amor más grande de mi vida se enfrentara solo a decenas de Mortífagos, ni mucho menos a su propio padre por defender a Hogwarts. Él iba a arriesgar su vida por mi, para demostrarme que cada cosa que me dijo era cierta sin saber que aquello no era necesario.

¡Yo le creía!

Pero sabía que de igual forma sabiendo aquello lo haría, por eso mismo necesitaba levantarme de esa cama. Necesitaba ir con él para cubrir su espalda y apoyarlo codo a codo. Así es como debe ser, no él allá luchando y yo aquí inútilmente inmóvil.

Sé que puedo moverme, solo tengo que pedírselo a un miembro especifico de mi cuerpo con convicción y verdadero deseo. Tengo que ayudar a Draco, por él tengo que salir de todo este trance.

Intenté despegar mis parpados para liberar mis ojos...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Sujetaba el morral con fuerza tras mi espalda mientras mirada a todas partes con el temor persistente de encontrármelo por allí. Después de una semana de lo ocurrido con el odioso de Draco Malfoy era que me atrevía a deambular sola fuera de mi Sala Común y lo que era peor, desde hacía siete días exactamente no había pisado la Biblioteca ni un solo segundo por miedo a que lo vivido la ultima vez se repitier_a._

No me hubiese permitido regresar de no ser porque al día siguiente tenía que entregar un trabajo de Astronomía que, justamente, no había terminado porque el libro que necesitaba estaba allí. Era la segunda vez que dejaba algún deber sin hacer para el último día y todo por el mismo motivo.

_—_ ¡Por Dios Hermione, tranquila! — Traté de darme valor cuando divisé a unos cuantos pasos la puerta de la Biblioteca.

Al entrar busqué con la mirada algún cabello rubio, pero rápidamente noté que no había nadie en aquel lugar. Suspiré sintiéndome más tranquila, como era habitual, aquella sección del Castillo estaba desierta y en esta oportunidad eso me alegró.

Caminé a la mesa que generalmente ocupaba, dejé mi mochila sobre ella y exploré la estantería en busca de aquel libro donde sabía encontraría la información que necesitaba para terminar mi trabajo tras haberlo tomado unos pocos meses atrás como lectura ligera para un fin de semana.

No dudé en apoderarme de él al haberlo encontrado, busqué la página específica en el índice de contenidos mientras caminaba distraída hacia la silla que ocuparía.

De pronto, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y el ejemplar que sujetaba de Astronomía cayó de mis manos directo al suelo produciendo un resonante sonido al estamparse con él.

Frente a mi, sentado como si nada en la silla que estaba dispuesta a ocupar estaba Draco Malfoy con su uniforme de Slytherin casi perfecto a no ser por el nudo de la corbata leyendo un libro que ni siquiera leía porque estaba al revés.

Resoplé con fuerza por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Sin decir nada ni mucho menos perder el tiempo mirándole otra vez, tomé mi mochila y recogí el libro del suelo para devolverlo a su lugar a rapidez. Listo todo aquello, comencé a caminar hacia la salida molesta por lo que su sola presencia podía causar en mi. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para que dejara de tiritar y sujeté con mis manos las correas de mi bolso sobre mi espalda para que de esa forma mis dedos dejaran de hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Suéltame! — Le pedí a gritos al sentir como me agarraba de un brazo y me pegaba a un estante logrando lastimarme con los libros, pergaminos y tinteros en mi mochila — ¿¡Acaso no escuchaste?! — Inquirí rabiosa al ver su rostro muy cerca del mio sin expresión.

Comencé a forcejear con él para liberarme, pero no lo conseguía, él tan solo me miraba en silencio mientras mantenía una mano pegada al estante y la otra justo en mi brazo.

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES! ¡SUEL... — La ultima parte de mi intervención quedó borrada por sus labios sobre los míos.

Aun sintiendo aquel tacto suave y casi inmóvil, continué forcejeando mientras miraba como unía sus parpados poco a poco y comenzaba a darle vida a un beso que sin darme cuenta en qué momento dejé que me diera. Movió sus labios con suavidad aunque al mismo tiempo con cierta agilidad, los succionó a diestra y siniestra mientras sentía crecer algo dentro de mi que me obligó a cerrar los ojos dejándome invadir completamente por la sensaciones del momento.

Tal vez sin darse cuenta fue debilitando la fuerza de su agarre en mi brazo y al sentir aquello mis manos viajaron a su pecho, dejándome apreciar como su corazón latía en la misma sinfonía que el mio. Su mano derecha se posó en mi cintura, mientras que la otra prefirió ocupar el espacio en mi mejilla.

El sabor a menta había vuelto a mis labios y por allí entraba para recorrer todo mi cuerpo, para sensibilizar hasta el más recóndito lugar dentro de mi. Era tan cálido lo que comenzaba a experimentar, tan sutil y a la vez tan vigoroso que me hacia sentir llena de vida como nunca antes.

Despacio, fui sintiendo mis labios libres. La calidez y la menta seguían allí, pero no como antes.

¿Qué había pasado?

Abrí los ojos y noté como Draco Malfoy me examinaba con cautela mientras acariciaba mi rostro con cariño.

— ¡NO! — Exclamé horrorizada cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre él y yo — ¡Déjame! — Le pedí al sentir mis mejillas ocupadas por sus manos.

— Pero,...

Mi mano viajó a su cara con fuerza sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Al estampar la cachetada en su mejilla aproveché para zafarme de su agarré y salir corriendo a la salida del lugar para finalmente refugiarme en mi Sala Común.

Después de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido estando en mi habitación comprendí que el único objetivo que me había llevado a la Biblioteca no lo había conseguido, así que tuve que pedirle, casi rogarle, a Ronald que fuera por mi a buscar el libro y me lo trajera sin importar las altas horas que ya eran.

Durante todo aquel día no me atreví a salir de mi cuarto por miedo a volver a sentir aquello que secretamente tanto me había gustado y que estaba segura que si se repetía por tercera vez me volvería adicta para siempre.

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASH-BACK**_

Comencé a ver como un fino rayo de luz intentaba entrar con cierta brusquedad en la pequeña abertura entre mis pestaña. Continué separando mis parpados con la mayor intensidad posible, pensando solo en levantarme para ir a ayudar en lo que parecía ser una guerra entre el bien y el mal. Después de unos segundo lo logré por completo, pero parpadeé rápidamente tras sentir la luminosidad lastimar mis ojos hasta tal punto de hacerlos arder y humedecerse. Poco a poco volví a abrirlos y maravillada noté que se habían adaptado a la luz dejándome ver con claridad el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Sí, aquello era un cubículo de la enfermería. Moví mis ojos y solo podía ver las cortinas corridas por la posición en la que me encantaba. Respiré varias veces intentando calmar la euforia que sentía en mi pecho.

Ahora solo debía moverme, junté toda mi energía en hacer aquello...

_**FLASH-BACK **_

Hacía más o menos unas dos semanas atrás caminaba por los jardines del Colegio con mi bolso bien sujeto tras mi espalda en donde minutos antes había metido el libro de Historia de la Magia que le pedí a Harry me trajera antes de irse junto a Ronald y sus respectivas novias a disfrutar de aquella tarde de sábado a solas. Me habían pedido que fuera con ellos, pero al igual que las otra veces me negué. No veía nada bien estar tras ellos mientras se mimaban, besaban y quien sabe que más; además, yo prefería estudiar en mi Sala Común, pero hasta ese día no lo soporté más.

Ese sábado me atreví a salir solo porque afuera hacia un gran día, además porque ya no soportaba las preguntas de mis amigos, quienes no entendían el motivo por el cual ya no iba más a la Biblioteca, tanto así que eran ellos quienes me traían los libros que necesitaba. Iba a comer, porque me lo pedían, pero en ningún momento me separaba de ellos, hasta esa tarde.

Todo el asunto de Draco Malfoy me estaba enfermando.

Tenía tanto miedo de encontrarme con él por ahí que en vez de quedarme sentada en un banco o bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano preferí atravesar el jardín hasta adentrarme en las cercanías del Lago del negro. Pasé cerca de varios árboles sin interesarme en ninguno para pasar mi tarde en ellos.

La tranquilidad del lugar se respiraba así que sintiéndome mucho más animada que el principio me adentré un poco más en busca de un árbol que tuviera una buena vista que dé directo al lago. Después de buscar unos segundos más lo encontré. Me acerqué a él a toda velocidad, deseando ya comenzar a leer, pero al examinarlo mejor al estar a pocos metros de distancia me detuve.

Ya estaba ocupado.

Giré deseando tener alas para salir de aquel lugar volando, pero al ver que aquello no era posible, me propuse correr.

— No te vayas... — Susurró el ocupante tras de mi.

Comencé a respirar con fuerza sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón muy acelerados tanto que temí que saliera de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar unos pasos acercarse con cautela.

Intenté mover mis piernas, pero al parecer, no querían irse. No quería irme.

Colocó una mano en mi hombro y me obligó a girar aun manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Temía mirar aquellos ojos grises y derretirme como si fuera un helado frente a él. No quería que eso pasara, no otra vez.

De pronto, sentí algo chocar con suavidad contra mi nariz logrando hacerme cosquillas.

Sorprendida por aquel gesto, separé mis parpados y mis ojos impactaron con los suyos directamente. Volvía a ver en vivo y en directo aquellos ojos que se habían adueñado de mis sueños sea de día o de noche y hasta de mi corazón, aunque aun no quería reconocerlo.

Llevaba puesto su traje de Quidditch, su cabello estaba alborotado y húmedo por el sudor que comprobaba que hacia un tiempo atrás había estado practicando con el equipo de su Casa.

Posó una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura con sutileza aun acariciando mi nariz con la suya, logrando que todo mi cuerpo temblara al sentir su tacto cariñoso. Volví a cerrar los ojos al reconocer que no podría continuar manteniéndome de pies si seguía mirándome de aquella forma, sin maldad ni frialdad.

El Draco Malfoy frente a mi nunca antes lo había visto y aunque me diera miedo siquiera pensarlo porque todo aquello podía ser un sueño, me gustaba.

Ese Draco Malfoy que rozaba con deleite el puente de mi nariz con la suya me gustaba mucho y quería tenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo posible o al menos, grabarlo en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto acompasadas, extrañamente tranquilas aunque aun sentía mi corazón latir con potencia. Su aliento y el mio se mezclaban al estar tan cerca y aquello seguía logrando que me invadieran numerosos temblores producidos por lo que parecía ser una corriente eléctrica generada por su sola cercanía.

Lo que existía entre él y yo, aunque me diera pavor, era tan intimo y único que solo los árboles a nuestro alrededor eran los testigos de aquello.

¿Y si todo era un sueño nada más?

Al hacerme aquella pregunta sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo desde allí.

Lo quería, en serio lo quería.

La lentitud fue quedando de lado poco a poco, pero siguió siendo suave y sutil. Mis manos viajaron hasta su cuello y comencé a acariciarle sintiendo mi corazón bombear sangre con frenesí.

No quería que acabara.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos mis labios quedaron libres. Sin abrir los ojos giré mordiendo mi labio inferior con fuerza al sentir una infinita necesidad de volver a saborear los suyos.

Di un paso dispuesta a irme, pero me detuvo volviendo a colocar una mano en mi hombro.

— Mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar — Susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

Después de aquella tarde comenzó aquello que no supe como llamar, pero sabía dentro de mi que era amor; además, ocurrió lo que había pensando en un primer momento, me había vuelto una adicta a sus besos y a él no parecía molestarle.

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASH-BACK**_

Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse y automáticamente mi cabeza giró dejando que mis propios ojos comprobaran aquello.

¡Por Dios, lo estaba logrando!

Giré mi cabeza para mirar mi otro miembro superior, el cual intenté mover y sorprendiéndome lo hice con mayor facilidad. Ya podía mover mi cabeza y mis brazos, ahora solo tenía que revivir mis piernas, las que justamente necesitaba para salir de aquí.

Me sostuve con fuerza de la cama para así mismo impulsarme y sentarme en ella. Con cierta dificultad lo hice, intenté mover mis piernas, pero no lo conseguí. No querían reaccionar, no aun y yo necesitaba que lo hicieran ya.

— Por favor, necesito ayudar a Draco... — Susurré mirándolas con los ojos humedecidos como si con aquello pudiese volver a reanimarlas — ¿Puedo hablar? — Inquirí con una sonrisa mientras sentía como varias lágrimas comenzaban a mojar mis mejillas por pura emoción.

Con aquella inyección anímica lo volví a intentar.

Sujeté mis piernas con fuerza y las arrastré por las sabanas blancas de la cama una a una hasta que quedé sentada en el borde dejándolas suspendidas unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Parecían estar dormidas, ni siquiera sentía mis manos sobre ellas, aunque si un cosquilleo extenderse desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis muslos que cada cierto tiempo se intensificaba.

Cerré los ojos concentrado todas mis energías en mis miembros inferiores...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Una mañana de hace poco menos de una semana me miraba en el espejo mientras arreglaba la corbata de mi uniforme mientras mis compañeras se turnaban para darse un baño antes de ir a clases.

Sonreí repentinamente al ver en el espejo el reflejo de una lechuza gris posándose en mi cama, contenta fui hasta ella.

— ¿Qué has traído hoy para mi? — Le sonreí mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabeza.

La familiar ave estiró su pata dejándome tomar la encomienda que su dueño le había asignado. Sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho traté de zafar el lazo que la unía a la carta sin hacerle daño, aunque sentía una ansiedad inmensa mezclada con otros sentimientos de felicidad que hacían mis movimientos torpes.

Después de unos momentos logré deshacer el nudo...

_Hoy seré yo quien saque la mejor nota en el examen escrito de Transformaciones. Espero que estés preparada para perder ante mi._

_**PD:** Te extrañé mucho ayer. _

**DM**

Llevé la nota a mi pecho sintiendo unas infinitas ganas de gritar de alegría. Tenía poco más de una semana encontrándome con él en el mismo árbol donde me besó por cuarta vez y habían sido los encuentros más maravillosos que nunca antes había experimentado. Al principio tenía miedo porque sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, es decir, se suponía que aquel era el enemigo, pero al mirarle todos mis temores de esfumaban.

Justamente, ayer no lo había mirado porque tenía programado un entrenamiento de Quidditch desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás a la misma hora en la que nos reuníamos, luego cuando él estuvo libre y yo también, mis motivos inventados no fueron suficientes para que mis amigos me dejaran salir de la Sala Común alegando que hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos los cinco como antes y aquello era cierto, primero porque ellos querían estar con sus novias a solas y segundo porque yo quería estar con el mio también.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no se si decirle _novio_ a Draco le gustaría, aun ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarle _amor_ como honestamente quería, solo era Draco y mi amado Draco cuando estaba sola.

Rápidamente tomé un pergamino limpio y una pluma. El ave seguía allí, esperando una respuesta que comencé a plasmar...

_No me hagas reír, me preparé mucho para salir mejor que tu. La apuesta sigue en pie y hoy en la tarde tu tendrás que ceder a mis deseos._

_**PD:** Yo también te extrañé mucho._

_Te quiere,_

**HG**

Até la carta a la pata del ave con una sonrisa, antes de salir por la ventana siempre abierta para ella la acaricié con suavidad.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo sintiéndome tan contenta que era imposible borrar la sonrisa en mis labios que iluminaba con intensidad mis castaños ojos. Aun me sorprendía lo feliz que podía hacerme solo una de sus cortas notas, pero es que sabía que tras ella estaba un rubio ojos grises escribiéndolas con la misma sonrisa en mis labios.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Miré a Ginny y a Parvati cerca de mi, la primera bufó con cierto enfado cruzándose de brazos, la segunda me miraba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

— Tenemos rato llamándote, ¿A donde te fuiste ésta vez? — Inquirió Parvati sonriéndome finalmente.

— A ninguna parte, ya vayámonos que hay un examen de Transformaciones que tengo que presentar — Dije tomando mi bolso mientras imitaba su gesto.

Las tres salimos juntas a nuestras clases, a Ginny la dejamos en su salón y nosotras seguimos hasta el nuestro, donde Minerva Mcgonagall esperaba en la puerta a sus estudiantes.

— Buenos días, Profesora.

— Buenos días, Señorita Granger — Sonrió la mujer dejándonos pasar.

Fuimos a nuestro lugar, pero antes de tomar asiento sentí que alguien chocaba conmigo. No fue fuerte el golpe, pero tan poco tuvo el que me lo dio la amabilidad necesaria como para pedirme disculpas, más bien se rió y aquella risa yo la conocía.

Rápidamente alcé la vista y frente a mi estaba Draco Malfoy alejándose con unos de sus amigos mientras sonreía. Antes de tomar asiento me miró y me sonrió como solo lo hacia para mi, pero solo duró unos cortos segundos, hasta que volvió a reír y se sentó en un asiento muy cerca del mio, justo en la hilera de al lado.

Suspiré tomando asiento.

Aquel gesto tosco demostraba su necesidad por tenerme cerca y aquello me hizo sonreír.

— Muy bien, no quiero nada sobre las mesas, solo sus plumas — Dijo McGonagall mientras hacia aparecer los pergaminos de los exámenes frente a las mesadas.

Rápidamente hice lo que pidió, antes de concentrarme en el examen miré a un lado porque sentí un peso sobre mi que comenzaba a ser la más hermosa de las costumbres.

Draco Malfoy me miraba serio y yo le devolví el gesto, aquel era el momento que estábamos esperando.

Habíamos apostado que el que saldría mejor de los dos sería el que diría qué hacer aquella tarde, es decir, prácticamente el otro tendría que ceder a sus deseos.

Me serió y rápidamente fijó su atención en el examen al igual que yo...

A las 3:00pm de esa misma tarde me dirigía contenta a nuestro encuentro. Lo vi sentado en el árbol y sin perder tiempo me senté a su lado, me miró con una expresión acongojada que borró mi sonrisa.

— Ganaste, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — Inquirió desviando su vista al lago.

Deposité un beso en su mejilla sonoramente obligando con aquello a que me mirara nuevamente.

— Quiero que me beses y estés junto a mi toda la tarde, sin chistar — Agregué al final con una sonrisa. Su expresión cambio a sorpresa — ¿Qué pasa? — Acaricié su mejilla comenzando a preocuparme.

— Pasa que, de haber ganado hubiese escogido hacer lo mismo — Sonrió besándome con ansiedad tras no habernos visto el día anterior.

Seguramente, aquella era la primera apuesta en el mundo donde todos sus integrantes ganaban.

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

Sujetándome del borde de la cama con fuerza para no caer me puse de pies. Sentí como mis piernas querían ceder ante mi peso, pero respiré profundo tratando de mantenerlas estáticas, al menos.

Al sentir un buen soporte en ellas intenté deslizar primero la derecha y con cierta dificultad lo logré.

Los sonidos que provenían de afuera se habían intensificado en fuerza y horror repentinamente, escuchaba aterrada las maldiciones golpear contra paredes y quien sabe si en algunos cuerpos también, pensar aquello me descontroló, necesitaba correr, ir tras Draco y mis amigos, necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

Moví mi pierna izquierda con brusquedad y perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de forma aparatosa.

— ¡Ay! — Gemí al sentir dolor en la pierna donde recayó todo mi peso.

Volví a levantarme sujetándome con fuerza del borde de la cama he intenté mover una pierna, después la otra con suavidad y calma aun cuando el sonido que provenía de afuera erizaba hasta el más mínimo de los vellos de mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco fui debilitando mi agarre a la cama y mis piernas comenzaron a sostenerse al piso con mayor firmeza a cada corto paso que daba, justo en ese momento noté que llevaba puesta mi pijama de pantalón largo con una franela de tiros color lila y además estaba descalza, pero aquello no me impidió en lo absoluto llegar hasta la puerta de la enfermería y salir asegurándome de las paredes para no caer cuando sentía mis piernas flaquear.

Tal vez era un milagro el hecho de que me sentía perfectamente después de haber pasado 3 días sumergida en mi inconsciencia, aun cuando mis piernas de vez en cuando hacían ademanes para dejar caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el piso, podía caminar con firmeza por el pasillo desierto que al parecer no había sufrido aun daño, como el propio Draco había deducido.

Traté de agudizar mi oído para saber que dirección tomar. Se me dificultó aquella labor ya que los gritos y gemidos de dolor provenían de todas partes, aunque me pareció que afuera se estaba llevando la verdadera guerra campal. Obligué a mis piernas caminar con la mayor rapidez posible, crucé por un pasillo sumido en penumbra, luego bajé las escaleras con una única intensión: ayudar a mis amigos y a Draco Malfoy.

Mi corazón me decía que saliera al jardín y justamente eso pretendía hacer.

Al tocar el solido suelo después de haber descendido todos los escalones mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión y mis manos viajaron rápidamente a mi boca para evitar que saliera de ellos un gemido de horror. Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho al divisar cerca de mis pies varios cuerpos caídos, entre ellos estudiantes de las diferentes Casas, en su mayoría Gryffindor, quienes tal vez no dudaron en luchar para resguardar aquel Castillo que era como nuestro segundo hogar.

No pude controlar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos por la rabia, indignación y hasta miedo que sentía. ¿Y si había llegado tarde? ¿Y si seguía caminando y encontraba el cuerpo de algún ser conocido? No podría soportar algo así, pero tampoco me quedaría allí parada sin hacer nada para ayudar a los que aun se mantenían de pie.

Al mirar al frente divisé a un par de Mortífagos luchar contra un cuarteto de estudiantes en medio del hall. Pasé muy cerca de ellos para poder atravesar las puerta principal del Gran Castillo. Cuando coloqué mi primer pies descalzo fuera me paralicé y no justamente por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a mojar mi cabello enmarañado. Ciertamente era una valiente Gryffindor, pero aquello era demasiado para cualquier persona. Estudiantes en su mayoría corrían de un lado a otro tratando de refugiarse en los árboles, bancos y cualquier otra muralla de los hechizos que los Mortífagos lanzaban sin clemencia.

— ¿¡HECHIZOS?! ¡Oh, no! — Comencé a meter las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón sin delicadeza deseando con toda mi alma que mi varita estuviera allí, pero estaban vacíos.

No me había detenido a pensar en aquello cuando sentí mis piernas firmes y avilés para moverme. Había sido una estupidez de mi parte salir con intención de ayudar a mis seres queridos sin siquiera tomar la herramienta que me brindaría no solo la protección sino el auxilio necesario para lograr mi objetivo. Estaba perdida.

Sintiéndome totalmente indefensa en aquel lugar, busqué con la vista un lugar que me sirviera de refugio para poder ocultarme de los hechizos de los cuales no podría defenderme en ninguna circunstancia sin mi varita, justo en ese momento sentí que alguien me tomaba con rudeza del brazo y me jalaba hacia él mientras yo, sea quien sea intentaba alejarlo de mi con movimientos bruscos...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	7. Un TE AMO para siempre

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _DraMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia ha sido editada. Corregí errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambió.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **En este punto de la historia los invito a mirar el género en el que se encuentra desde que subí el primer capítulo. Aclarado este punto, espero solamente que sepan valorar el final; recuerden que escribo con varios objetivos, pero entre ellos se encuentra dejar una moraleja en cada historia.

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: **_Stay with me_ **[Danity Kane]**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**_Un TE AMO para siempre_**

— ¡SUÉLTAME! — Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras forcejeaban con quien rogaba fuera Draco, pero era imposible, el que me tenía sujetada por la espalda me estaba lastimando — ¡NO, DÉJAME!

— ¡CÁLLATE, ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡Por tu culpa mi hijo me ha desafiado! ¡Por tu maldita culpa le dio la espalda a su amo!

— ¡ÉL NO ES SU AMO! ¡DRACO NO TIENE AMO! — Exclamé encolerizada aun habiendo sentido su varita en mi cuello.

— Si fuera por mi estarías muerta ahora mismo... — Susurró en mi oído con un odio que erizó los vellos en mi nuca, pero aun así continué intentando zafarme de su fuerte agarre mientras él me empujaba hacia delante, donde estaba la guerra encendida bajo una lluvia que comenzaba a caer a cantaros.

Aun teniéndome sujeta intenté mirar más allá de los hechizos y maldiciones, de los cuerpos caídos a mis pasos, los árboles dañados, los destrozos ocasionados a la estructura del Castillo, de las gruesas gotas caer del cielo en busca de cualquiera de mis amigos, del propio Draco. Necesitaba estar segura de que continuaban con vida, necesitaba saber que al menos ellos estaban bien; pero no vi a ningún rostro querido por allí, solo Mortífagos y estudiantes de diferentes Casa que en ese momento, aunque suene egoísta, no me importaba reconocer.

No saber nada de Draco y de mis amigos estaba alterando mis nervios hasta tal punto de hacer arder mis ojos con fuerza. En cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar.

— ¡SUÉLTAME, ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO! — Le pedí a punto de estallar en llanto sintiendo el frío de la noche hacerme tiritar sin descontrol al traer toda mi ropa empapada.

Mientras más me movía para zafarme del osco hombre que me sujetaba el más se aferraba a aquel agarre dañándome sin clemencia. Mis brazos unidos en mi espalda casi no los sentía y su repugnante varita se había hundido más en mi cuello dificultando la entrada de aire a mi cuerpo.

No de estuvo hasta distanciarse unos cuantos metros del Castillo.

— ¡POTTER! — Gritó aun sujetándome después de haber dado un giro que me dejó frente a la puerta de entrada — ¡POTTER! ¡TE RECOMIENDO QUE SALGAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¿¡A QUÉ NO ADIVINAS A QUIÉN TENGO AQUÍ?! — Rió de forma desquiciada y en ese momento dejé de intentar zafarme de su agarre tras comprender varias cosas:

Primero, la varita de Lucius Malfoy ya no estaba en mi cuello sino en el suyo logrando amplificar su voz. Segundo, aun Draco habiéndome informado del plan de su padre y el maldito de Voldemort yo había caído como una tonta en él, me estaba usando de rehén para lograr sus objetivos. Tercero, los hechizos a mi alrededor habían cesado, hasta los gritos aterrerados de los estudiantes y las risas diabólicas de los Mortífagos, tan solo esperaban a uno de mis más grandes amigos hacer acto de presencia mientras la lluvia seguía imperturbable mojando todo a su paso.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sintiéndome la más grande de la inútiles por haber cometido la torpeza de caer en la trampa de Lucius y Voldemort sin darme cuenta, pero aun más por haber salido de la enfermería sin mi varita, sin el instrumento que seguramente de tenerlo no estaría pasando por toda aquella situación.

El silencio se extendió, Lucius no dijo nada más solo espero mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia golpear mi rostro con fuerza, mezclándose con las lágrimas que no pude mantener más dentro de mi.

Todo estaba perdido, por mi culpa. Ya no había motivos para mantenerme firme, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que las razones que me habían hecho ponerme de pies seguían con vida, de estarlo sabía que sería por muy poco tiempo y todo por mis propias acciones.

Harry en cualquier momento vendría, yo lo sabía y eso me hacía sentir muy miserable.

Quería dejar de sentir, de ver... ya no quería nada, absolutamente nada...

— ¡No!

Aquella negación expresada en un grito desgarró la falsa aura de tranquilidad que había impregnado el ambiente, pero aun peor, había destrozado mi corazón. Abrí los ojos sabiendo de quién era aquella voz. Lo miré sin poder contener los sollozos que desde hacía unos minutos se habían conglomerado en mi pecho, él me miraba con los labios apretados con fuerza tratando de reprimir cualquier gemido involuntario mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer las mismas mejillas que con devoción había besado todas aquellas tardes cerca del lago.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de mi con la varita empuñada al frente con decisión.

— ¡SUÉLTALA!

— ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA! ¡NUNCA DEBISTE HABER NACIDO SI NOS IBAS A PAGAR ASÍ! — Gritó Lucius con rabia y cada palabra dicha me dolió porque sabía que eran verdad, pero sobre todo porque estaba segura que herían a quien frente a mi trataba de mantenerse firme — Por cierto, no la soltaré, al contrario... la mataré. ¡OH! Miren quién llegó — Repentinamente varias malignas risas comenzaron a llenar la noche.

— ¡HERMIONE! — Exclamó Harry colocándose al lado de Draco. Ambos me miraban con sus varitas levantadas mientras sus cabellos alborotados por la lluvia cubrían buena parte de sus frentes — ¡DÉJALA, ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES! — Gritó enfurecido haciéndome sentir terrible porque sabía que era capaz de entregarse por mi como todo un Gryffindor, como todo un verdadero amigo.

— Hummm... Tal vez al principio aquello era así, pero ahora los quiero a los dos — Sentenció colocando su varita de nuevo en mi cuello porque ya no tenía necesidad de hacer que su voz resonara por todo el lugar — A ti te llevaré con mi Amo y a ella... ¡A ella la mataré yo mismo! ¡CAMBIÓ A MI HIJO! — Gritó quitando su varita de mi cuello, prefirió más bien sujetarme por allí con su brazo ejerciendo tanta fuerza que me estaba ahogando.

Al sentir que el aire no entraba por mi nariz, ni siquiera por mi boca volví a intentar zafarme de su agarré sujetando su brazo con mis manos, le pellizqué, lo aruñé, pero nada debilitaba su agarre.

Mis ojos no dejaban de producir lágrimas que libremente corrían por mi rostro mientras mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior para dejar de sollozar, no quería alterar más a mi amigo, ni al amor de mi vida que tan solo me miraban con una expresión de infinita tristeza en los ojos aun manteniendo sus varitas firmes, pero sabía muy bien que no iban a hacer uso de ellas por miedo a lastimarme.

Sin embargo, Harry y Draco ya no estaban solos, había aparecido Luna, Ginny, Ronald, Neville y muchos estudiantes de diferentes Casas con sus varitas fuertemente sujetadas. La llama de esperanza que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi se extinguió al notar como Bellatrix y otros Mortífagos reforzaban el lado en donde me encontraba con Lucius Malfoy.

Las varitas de todos apuntaban al frente, hasta la del hombre que me sujetaba. Sabía que en cualquier momento los hechizos saldrían sin piedad, miré a Draco fijamente con cierta dificultad por mis propias lágrimas y por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre la cabeza de todos, él me observaba también con los ojos enrojecidos, vio a su padre unos segundos, luego a mi otra vez, asintió despacio y yo comprendí lo que me decía en silencio en el mismo momento que los hechizos comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro.

Agradecí internamente que Hogwarts haya iniciado porque la distracción de los Mortífagos me permitió zafarme del agarré de Lucius quien estaba demasiado ocupado en salvar sus propio pellejo como para concentrarse en mi otra vez. Al liberarme, intenté correr hacia donde se encontraban mis compañeros, pero caía al piso en medio de la lluvia de hechizos. Giré aun el suelo y miré a Bellatrix riendo tras haber estirado su pies para hacerme caer.

La sádica Mortífaga caminó hacia mi sin miedo a que un hechizo estampara contra ella porque cada uno de los entrenados seguidores del Señor Oscuro habían desecho la muralla obligando a los estudiantes que se habían marcado como objetivo desarmar a uno de ellos seguirlos hasta dispersarlos por todo el terreno. Sintiendo mi corazón bombear sangre con fuerza comencé a deslizarme por el suelo de espaldas mientras ella seguía acortando la distancia apuntándome con su varita.

— Te arrastras como los de tu especie — Rió dejando al descubierto sus podridos dientes — _¡Crucio!_

La maldición golpeó justo en mi pecho logrando que me retorciera en el suelo por el intenso dolor que tocó hasta el lugar más recóndito dentro de mi haciéndome llorar, jadear y gritar con fuerza al experimentar aquello que parecía picar mi cuerpo en mil pedazos sin clemencia mientras Bellatrix disfrutaba de mis convulsiones.

Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan insufrible como aquel.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus! — _Exclamó alguien muy cerca con rabia, pero no le presté atención porque en ese momento noté como mi vista se nublaba y los sonidos a mi alrededor llegaban a mis oídos sin fuerza. Me estaba ahogando al no poder suministrar aire a mis pulmones — ¡Hermione! — Reconocí la voz de Draco al haberse arrodillado junto a mi, colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla mientras con la otra sujetaba con fuerza una de las mías — ¡Por favor, respira! Solo tranquilízate... ¡Respira, por favor mi amor! — Me obligué a hacer lo que me rogaba con tanto ímpetu y poco a poco noté como mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, al igual que mi vista y el resto de mis sentidos — Perdóname... — Negué con la cabeza mientras una de mis manos viajó a su mejilla para borrar la lágrima que pasaba por allí.**  
**

— No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor — Susurré con dificultad — Cumplí con la promesa, me desperté y me levanté de esa cama por ti... — Le sonreí con suavidad mientras continuaba acariciándole para intentar así esfumar la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Se acercó a mis labios y los besó con delicadeza en medio de la lluvia y la batalla campal.

— Salgamos de aquí — Me pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos, tan solo asentí. Con su ayuda logré ponerme de pie y juntos, con las manos entrelazadas tratamos de huir de aquel lugar.

— ¡Hey!

Aquel llamado logró que ambos detuviéramos nuestro andar, sin pensarlo giré aun cuando Draco siguió dándole la espalda a la persona que nos llamó.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, el más joven de los Malfoy se posicionó de tal forma que quedó frente a mi, sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad que en cualquier momento hubieran hecho que me derritiera en sus brazos, me sonrió y posó una mano en mi mejilla.

Luego escuché dos cosas al mismo tiempo, una más fuerte que la otra, una que me emocionó y otra me aterró, eran dos antónimos que marcarían mi corazón para siempre.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _— Aquella maldición salió de los labios de Lucius directo a mi.

— Te amo, Hermione — Susurró en hombre que estaba con su cuerpo interponiéndose al hechizo que debía recibir.

Sin poder hacer nada más que llenar mis ojos de lágrimas lo vi caer a mi pies. Me arrodillé aun desconcertada, no podía ser cierto lo que había ocurrido, no podía ser real, todo debía ser producto de mi imaginación. No podía ser verdad que la única persona que me importaba tanto que daría mi vida por ella cayera inerte frente a mi. Sin él ya nada ni nadie existía para mi. Pasé mis manos por su cara observando como sus ojos grisáceos me miraban, parecían de vidrio, pero guardaban el sentimiento de esas últimas palabras que muy bien él sabía eran correspondidas en la misma intensidad. Su piel, era igual de blanca y nívea como cualquier hermosa nube que todas las mañanas al flotar en el cielo visible por la ventanilla de mi cuarto me lo recordaba. Sus labios entreabiertos me demostraron con besos lo mucho que me amaba, pasé mis dedos por ellos con suavidad sintiendo aun la sensación de aquella ultima frase que muy bien él sabía era tan importante para mi escuchar.

Perpleja, mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro sin mirarlo realmente mientras corrían por ellos incontrolables y mezclados sentimientos como la tristeza, el amor, el dolor, la desdicha, el recuerdo de lo vivido, todo expresado en las más intensas y profundas lágrimas, profundas porque mientras salían desgarraban cada parte de mi ser, de mi corazón que una vez latió en el mismo son que el suyo. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las besé una y otra vez mientras intentaba gritar para sacar todo el dolor en mi pecho de una vez, pero solo lo que podía hacer era sollozar de forma incontrolable mientras la lluvia golpeaba en nuestros rostros sin piedad, como si realmente sintiera lo mismo que yo. La guerra, para mi había quedado atrás, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, ni siquiera me detuve a ver la expresión en el rostro del maldito que le había dado la vida y se la había arrebatado también.

Posé mi nariz en su mejilla aspirando el olor a menta de su cuerpo mientras abrazaba su cara con frenesí.

— Quédate conmigo... — Sollocé sintiendo mi corazón latir sin fuerza — Yo también te amo y te amaré siempre, Draco.

Me separé un poco de él para pasar mis manos por sus ojos y unir sutilmente sus parpados que escondieron aquel gris que se había sumergido hasta en mis sueños. Me incliné nuevamente y rocé apenas sus labios que aunque parezca mentira seguían igual de cálidos que antes y con el mismo sabor de siempre.

Pasé un mano por mi moqueante nariz con brusquedad y en ese momento miré su varita a un costado de su cuerpo, me estiré sobre él para tomarla y luego me acurruqué en su pecho entrelazando mi mano libre con una de las suyas.

— Espérame, se supone que tenemos que volver juntos para poder ser tan felices como deseamos... — Susurré recostando mi cabeza en el espacio libre entre su cuello.

Mis labios profirieron aquel maligno hechizo que su propio padre dirigió a mí, pero su amor inmenso y puro no le permitió tocarme. Era un amor que me pertenecía solo a mí, como el mío era de él, totalmente de él…

_Y ahí, en medio de una batalla dos cuerpos sin vida se hallaban unidos, no solo por sus manos entrelazadas sino por un gran amor, que por miedo… miedo a errar, a perder, al qué dirán… no fueron capaces de disfrutar a plenitud. Seguramente, en el fantástico mundo donde se reunirán si podrán deleitarse con sus sentimientos…_

**FIN**

* * *

_"Nunca dejen de ser felices por las habladurías de otros o por el simple miedo a perder. ¡Arriésgate! Si pierdes, pues lo hiciste con la convicción de que hasta el final luchaste para conseguirlo._

_Ciertamente, muchos valoramos un objeto de alto costo hasta unas palabras bien dichas y pensadas, pero hay veces en las que sin darnos cuenta realmente pequeños gestos de personas que nos aman y quieren hacen de nuestra vida la más hermosa y excelente experiencia... ¡Abre tus ojos! Mira más allá de tus narices, mira lo que tu tienes y lo que el vecino no y te darás cuenta que tus quejas no tienen sentido. _

_Hoy estamos aquí al frente de nuestro ordenador ¿Y mañana? ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar mañana?... _

_Nuestros seres más queridos están en nuestro mismo país, unos cuantos en otro, pero con una simple llamada la distancia se acorta ¿Qué pasa si mañana despierto y no están? ¿Qué pasa si perdí tiempo haciendo otras cosas en vez de expresarles mis sentimientos?..._

_Por ésta razón te invito hoy, mañana y todos los días de tu vida a que le digas a esos que quieres lo mucho que los valoras, no te avergüences, mostrar el cariño que sentimos hacia nuestros semejantes no todos lo hacen, es por eso que hay grandes personas en el mundo y otras no tan grandes. _

_Decir lo que sientes es cosa de valientes..." _

**Rita Asabati**

* * *

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Realmente ya culminó esta historia y aun no sé como expresar mi gratitud a las siguientes personas: **_tormenta oscura, DiAnIzLoCa, blackmoon43, maaddy ddibiiaSe, Charlotte G9, Nennylu Jny, Sweet Knight, lunaticapazion, KingdomHearts17, Becc Malfoy, Lizzie Bennett 25, LauhGuerrero, PaolisMalffoy, Debbieta y __Danny Kagamine... por haber dejado el anonimato y escribir sus comentarios, que fueron la prueba irrefutable de que alguien sí leía mi historia y lograron así pintar en mis labios una sonrisa. Gracias por motivarme a continuar y no dejarme decaer.__  
_

Gracia también a los que siguieron esta historia de forma anónima, llevándola a sus favoritos sin pronunciar palabra, aunque debo sincerarme, nunca es tarde.

Recuerden que han ganado una amiga, si necesitan de mi siempre estaré para lo que necesiten. Esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto, espero verlos en mis demás historias. Así que nuevamente,

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
